Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know
by Green-hat2001
Summary: Lloyd has changed. He locks himself away, barley talks and always says negative things, ever since his dad vanished to the cursed realm. Everyone has tried helping him, but the only one that understands...is Kai. Can he help him and possibly find a new emotion along the way? (Contains: GreenFlame. Self Harm. Death attempts and more.) Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

_Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know._

 _(A/n: Okay. New story, and I know. "When are you going to FINALLY update Christmas Colors!?" Well, to answer that I still have writers block...I can't do anything about that. Sorry. All I know is that it should be updated soon. Promise maybe in the next two days. MAYBE! Anyways. This is, my friends is what some of you voted for! A GreenFlame depression story. ;) I have to delete that option off of the list now. SO much effort..Well ...I'm in your closet. Just a heads up! Oh yeah. Season 5 hasn't happened yet in this story. XD WARNING: If this story makes you cry I'm sorry...sometimes I put too much emotion into things...due to personal experiences)  
_

* * *

 _The Red, blue, black and white ninja stood outside Lloyd's room on the new and improved bounty. Kai knocked on the green door._

 _"Lloyd...?" He called out gently. He got no response. Lloyd has recently been locking himself away from everyone. He has been really moody. He barley talks. He always says negative things. He hasn't smiled ever since his dad was locked away in the cursed realm._

 _Kai and Cole exchanged worried looks. Kai knocked again. "Lloyd? Open the door..."_

 _Kai received no response again._

 _"He's not going to speak...is he?" Zane questioned._

 _Kai turned to his brother. "No...I...don't think so."_

 _"Oh man. Losing his dad hit this kid hard." Jay sighed._

 _"Yeah...it has..." Cole agreed._

 _Kai nodded slowly. He could to relate to what Lloyd was feeling. Losing his dad hit him hard too. Nya didn't really understand but she was over it now. However Kai...he still bottled up his emotions..._

 _"Lloyd...please open the door." Kai begged._

 _"Kai, leave it. He's not going to open it!" Cole exclaimed._

 _Kai turned to his friend. "Well. I'm staying here until he does..." Kai cleared his throat._

 _Cole nodded slowly. "Okay. Well I guess we will wait too."_

 _Everyone nodded._

 _Kai knocked again. "Lloyd. Come on. You're worrying all of us."_

 _Kai heard Lloyd let out a loud sad sigh. He then heard shuffling. The door opened slowly. Lloyd stood there. He had large black bags under his eyes, proving that he hadn't slept in a while. His hair was a mess and he had a upset look on his pale face._

 _Kai's mouth gaped open at his condition. That's how Nya described how Kai looked when he lost his dad._

 _"..." Lloyd looked over at Kai._

 _"Lloyd. You've worried us all." Zane said from behind Cole._

 _Lloyd looked over at Zane. He didn't say anything he just looked away and back over at Kai._

 _Kai's face was filled with worry and concern._

 _Cole and Jay exchanged looks. "Lloyd..." Jay began. "We don't like it when you're like this.. Where did the happy and excited Lloyd go?" Jay asked, becoming serious._

 _Lloyd let out a sigh. "..." He still didn't say anything._

 _The others gave up. They walked away. Kai stood there._

 _Lloyd looked over at him._

 _"Just...try to take care of yourself...please? I'm always here okay?" Kai said gently._

 _Lloyd's eyes widened slightly. He nodded slowly. He then turned and closed the door._

 _Kai smiled half heartedly. He then turned and followed the others._

* * *

 _Lloyd sat on his bed. His head hung low. He was so rapped up in his emotions that he didn't know what to do anymore. He slowly got up and splashed water on his face, when he saw his reflection in the mirror he gasped._

 _'...I really let myself go...' Lloyd thought to himself. He heard his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten in three days. He needed to eat something, but he didn't feel like it. He couldn't bring himself to do it._

 _Lloyd looked away from the mirror and walked out of his bathroom._

 _He slammed the door shut._

 _He then let out another sigh. He missed his dad. He really did. Lloyd collapsed onto his bed, he began sobbing into his pillow. He needed some kind of pain...like always. He sat up straight. He need to get to the kitchen without being seen..._

 _He slowly rose from his bed, tears still rolling down his face._

 _He opened his door._

 _The light burnt his eyes, he had been sitting in the dark for so long. Seven days..._

 _He slowly walked out, he left his door open._

 _He walked past the living room where he could hear Cole and Jay arguing over who won the match and who cheated, he could then hear Zane and Nya laughing at them. He then heard the clink of Sensei putting his teacup down. He then heard what he thought was Kai's voice._

 _Lloyd ducked under the window, when he was past the door he stood up straight._

 _He slowly opened the kitchen door. He walked over to where the sharp knives where held._

 _He pulled one out. He brought it to his wrist, he then heard something smash. He looked up. Kai stood in the door way in front of him, he just dropped his glass cup._

 _Lloyd put the knife behind his back. He stared back at the shocked Kai in front of him._

 _Kai's mouth was gaped open. His eyes were wide. Just like Lloyd's..._

 _"L-Lloyd..." Kai stuttered._

 _Lloyd gulped._

 _Kai walked up to Lloyd. "...What do you think you're doing?" Kai asked still shocked._

 _Lloyd's bottom lip quivered slightly. "..."_

 _Kai watched as Lloyd dropped the knife from behind his back._

 _Kai picked it up. "You've been..." He couldn't finish his sentence._

 _The Red Ninja put the knife on the kitchen side. He turned his head back to Lloyd._

 _Lloyd gulped._

 _"Lloyd..." Kai voice was gentle. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

 _Lloyd opened his mouth slightly. He then shut it._

 _Kai let out a sigh. "Is this how you relieve your pain? Hurting yourself even more?!" Kai raised his voice. "Lloyd! Why?"_

 _Lloyd's eyes began to water._

 _Kai's mouth gaped open. "Lloyd..."_

 _Lloyd began to cry. He just stood there. Looking at Kai and crying._

 _"I-I got nothing left here. I-I just want to die. I can't handle it anymore...It hurts Kai! It hurts...I just want to see my dad again...I just want to s-see him a-a-again.." Lloyd sobbed his voice cracking every now and then._

 _Kai's eyes widened._

 _"It's like I have no family left! I haven't seen my mum in months. I can't see my d-dad anymore. F-For all I-I know he could be..-d-dead!" Lloyd carried on crying._

 _Lloyd feel to his knees. "I just can't deal with it...having nothing. Nobody! I can't deal with it...I just got him back, and I've lost him...again..." Lloyd looked down to the ground. "I just want to see him again. I just want my dad...this just hurts me so much. I can't...I can't...it hurts...all of me..."Lloyd trailed off._

 _Kai knelled down in front of Lloyd. "...I understand where you're coming from...when I lost my dad, that's all I wanted. All I ever wanted...but you can't do this to yourself! Don't make the mistakes I have made. Don't do this to yourself! I know it hurts, I know exactly how you feel. I slit my wrists. I locked myself away. Let my self go. Never ate. Never spoke. Never even gave eye contact. I was lost in my own emotions..." Kai watched as Lloyd slowly lifted his head._

 _"Kai...I don't know what to do anymore...I really don't. I've let myself go I know...but I can't help it. I can't do anything! I can't!" Lloyd yelled 'I can't'. The boys heard rushing footsteps enter the kitchen. They suddenly stopped._

 _"Don't say that. You can! You've kept it bottled up for so long. It hurts even more. All the anger and sadness...it makes it worse. When I lost my dad, I made that mistake. Lloyd..." Kai let out a sigh. "You're going down the long painful road I went down. The self harm...the pain. Anger. All of it. I know how you feel...if I'm honest...I haven't gotten over my dad's death...and it's been...six years..." Kai looked away. "Don't make the same mistakes I have been. I don't want someone who's in the same position as me...to do what I did."_

 _"I want to die. I don't want to live anymore! I've given up! I don't want to be the green Ninja. I don't want to live!" Lloyd yelled._

 _Lloyd just kept crying. He couldn't speak anymore. He could do anything. He felt Kai rub his back in a comforting manor._

 _Kai noticed the others staring at them. Kai looked over to them. Sadness in his own eyes..._

 _Nya could tell Kai was trying to hold back tears himself..._

 _Cole and Jay exchanged sympathetic looks._

 _Zane and Sensei shook their heads._

 _Zane would say he could relate, but he couldn't he got his father back..._

 _They all knew, from that day...that helping Lloyd was going to be difficult. They all knew...losing someone close...isn't easy. Not easy at all._

* * *

 _(A/n: Okay, so...who almost cried? Tell me in the reviews I almost made myself cry O.O Wow...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know._

 _(A/n: Hi!. I feel guilty for making people cry...SORRY, but grab your tissues people...you might cry again within this story. This chapter contains two swear words...I counted. :3 Also! Yes DR/KR I'm back! Lol. Yeah. I was taking a long break, due to reasons. When I got back the first thing I did was log onto Fanfiction read KGF's new stroies and stuff and wrote this story, also please don't kill me O.O I'm in your closet again...hehehehheehehehhe. HEY! GIMMIE THOSES. *Takes your cookies* HA! :) I'm so evil...)_

* * *

 _It's been a day since Lloyd's breakdown...after his break down, he stood up and ran to his room...leaving everyone behind not listening to Kai calling out for him. Right now, Lloyd was staring at his ceiling lying back on his bed. It was around six o'clock at night. Lloyd let out a long sigh._

 _'Why am I so stupid?' Lloyd asked mentally. 'Why did I try cut myself in the kitchen? Why didn't I just go into my room...?' He asked mentally again._

 _Lloyd heard knocking on the door._

 _"Lloyd? Dinners ready...if you're going to eat..." Jay grumbled from the other side of the door._

 _Lloyd slowly sat up. He walked to the door, as he did he heard footsteps shuffle away._

 _He opened the door, the light burning his tired eyes. He yawned. He still hadn't slept..._

 _Lloyd dragged himself to the kitchen. When he walked in, everyone turned to him. He hated that, but he somehow managed to brush it off and sit down in his usual seat next to Kai._

 _He looked down at the bowl of noodles in front of him. He just stared at it, the smell of the flavor made him want to eat it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He picked up his chopsticks, he then began swirling around the noodles in the bowl, avoiding eye contact with everyone._

 _Cole and Jay exchanged looks. They both shrugged._

 _Jay and Cole then turned to Kai, who was looking over at Lloyd with concern written on his face._

 _Cole then exchanged worried looks with Zane, who then exchanged looks with Nya and then Sensei Wu._

 _Lloyd looked up at the empty space in which his dad would sit. He just stared at the empty space. He let out a short sad quiet sigh._

 _He let go of his chopsticks, they fell down, the top of them resting on the side of the bowl._

 _Lloyd just kept staring at the empty space, he then saw a small vision of his dad sitting there smiling. His eyes widened for a moment. He then felt his eyes tear up._

 _He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears. He couldn't do it. He shot up and ran from the room._

 _Kai instantly dropped his chopsticks and ran after him._

 _The others sat there shocked, confused and concerned._

* * *

 _Kai caught up to Lloyd just outside his own bedroom._

 _Kai grabbed his wrist. "Lloyd. Wait!"_

 _Lloyd tried to tug his wrist from Kai's hold. His tries failed he was too weak and tired to be able to use his strength._

 _He stopped trying._

 _"Lloyd. Turn around." Kai demanded._

 _Lloyd slowly turned to his friend._

 _Kai saw his teary eyes. "You were thinking about your dad...weren't you?"_

 _Lloyd nodded slowly._

 _Kai lead him into his bedroom, he shut the door behind him._

 _He sat on his red covered bed. Lloyd followed._

 _"Let it all out buddy, I'm all ears..." Kai said gently looking over at him._

 _Lloyd shook his head._

 _Kai raised his eyebrows. "Lloyd...you need too, you can't do this too yourself."_

 _Lloyd covered his eyes both both his hands to try hide that he was crying, but that just made it more obvious._

 _Kai's mouth gaped open slightly. "Lloyd..." Kai sighed. "I'm going to help you."_

 _Lloyd removed his hands, his face filled with surprise. He looked over at Kai. "H-help?"_

 _Kai nodded. "I don't want you to turn out like me..." Kai trailed off._

 _Lloyd noticed the concerned look in Kai's eyes._

 _"I can only help if you co-operate with me..." Kai said looking back over at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd thought about it for a while. "...Well, I-I..."_

 _"..." Kai waited in silence._

 _Lloyd stood up. "...I don't need help." He began to walk off._

 _"Lloyd!" Kai called out._

 _Lloyd stopped._

 _"Lloyd. Please, let me help you...I'm just worried for you..." Kai begged._

 _The green ninja sighed. "You can't help me..." He walked to the door. "Nobody can... " He walked out the room and slammed the door. Leaving Kai...alone._

* * *

 _It was now 8'o clock._

 _Lloyd was walking around in circles in his room, in the dark. He just kept walking and walking. His eyes suddenly burnt. His light was switched on._

 _He heard the door shut. He turned to it._

 _Kai leaned against the door. He was frowning._

 _Lloyd let out an annoyed sigh. "Kai...I already said...I do-"_

 _"Shut up!" Kai raised his voice, which took Lloyd by surprise._

 _Lloyd's eye widened._

 _"I don't care if you say you don't need help. You do! Do you really want to turn out like me?" Kai asked raising his voice again, he walked over to Lloyd._

 _He pulled up his left and right sleeves. He flipped over his arms, showing Lloyd all his cut scars. "You really want arms like this?" Kai asked. Lloyd gasped slightly at how many cut scared their were. They went vertical and horizontal sometimes even diagonal. Lloyd then noticed one that looked fresh. He went to ask Kai about it but was stopped when he pulled both his sleeves down._

 _"Do you?" Kai asked again._

 _Lloyd looked up at him. Was this really what he wanted?_

 _Kai shook his head. "I just want to help you Lloyd! I can't handle seeing you cry...seeing you like this." Kai gestured to Lloyd._

 _Lloyd just stared at Kai._

 _"You look terrible!" Kai exclaimed. "You haven't eaten." Kai began counting on his fingers. "You haven't slept! You haven't spoken to anyone but me. You give everyone dirty looks. You barely come out of your room!"_

 _The green Ninja sighed._

 _Kai went silent. "I've done so much that I regret since my dad's death...like I said I don't want you going down that path..."_

 _Lloyd gave Kai a small nod._

 _"How many?" Kai asked._

 _Lloyd tilted his head._

 _"How many...cuts?" Kai asked._

 _Lloyd slowly pulled up his right sleeve, it reviled cut scars and cut scabs. About sixteen of them._

 _Kai looked in shock. "Sixteen?" Kai noticed three of them still had a small amount of blood at the edges. "Did...you cut yourself today?"_

 _Lloyd pulled down his sleeve and looked away._

 _Kai knew that was a yes, "Lloyd! Don't do that! You can kill yourself!"_

 _"Well! It didn't stop you!" Lloyd yelled._

 _"..." Lloyd was right...it didn't stop Kai._

 _"I want to die! Don't you get it?!" Lloyd yelled again. "I don't want to be here! I have n.o.t.h.i.n.g...NOTHING!" Lloyd yelled again clenching his fists._

 _Kai's eyes widened. "L-Lloyd..."_

 _"Don't you 'Lloyd' me! You have no idea what I'm trying to say to you! Leave me alone! Don't ever fucking talk to me AGAIN! I don't want you near me ever again! Got it?!" Lloyd yelled._

 _Kai was broken by what Lloyd just said to him. Kai went to say something, but he just nodded. He turned around. Walked out switching the light and the shutting the door behind him._

 _Lloyd unclenched his fists, realizing what he just said to Kai. "Fuck!" He yelled to himself._

 _He felt his eyes tear up again. He began crying. 'Why am I crying? Stop!' Lloyd frantically wiped away his tears, but they kept flowing._

 _"Dad? Why did you leave me here? Alone...?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know._

 _(A/n: *screams with excitement* O.O Oh sorry...I was just excited...about writing this chapter...for no reason at all. SORRY for making anyone cry or on the verge of tears...I just poured all my emotion on the page. Well enjoy this chapter, maybe grab some tissues just in case. O.O even though this chappie might not be sad. ALSO! THANK YOU KGF for putting me in your story. Why'd I write that in caps you ask? I dunno...also Awesomepineapple...I thought I heard you under my bed...were you eating my cookies? I'm watching you... O-O like a hawk...check your closet DR/KR...i see you...)_

* * *

 _Bang. Bang. Bang. Lloyd was hitting his head on his bedroom wall, over and over again. Bang. Bang. Bang. He was lost in his own world. He didn't know what to do anymore. He didn't know what to think anymore._

 _Lloyd removed his head from the wall after one final hit. He dragged his feet to his bed. He picked up his pillow._

 _He managed to get a knife, but Kai saw him. Kai didn't stop him though. He didn't say anything to Lloyd. All he did was turn and walk away. Lloyd did feel guilty for what he said to Kai, but he wouldn't admit it._

 _Lloyd held the knife in his left hand._

 _He brought it slowly to his right arm. He stopped. His mind traced to what Kai's arms looked like, and the words...'Lloyd. Don't do that! You could kill yourself!' Those words Kai yelled at him rung through his head.  
_

 _Lloyd frowned. "It didn't stop you." He grumbled to himself. He cut the knife across his arm, it made a slit in his wrist. Blood began trickling down his arm, Lloyd winced slightly at the pain, but he kept cutting until there were four new fresh bleeding cuts on his arm._

 _Lloyd put the knife under his pillow. He pulled his sleeve down, not caring that the blood will most likely show through his long sleeve top._

 _Lloyd let out a long sigh. His eyes began to tear up again. He shook his head. "No! No more..."  
_

 _Lloyd's head shot up when he heard Kai yell from the other side of the door._

 _"I don't care Nya! Leave me alone!"_

 _Lloyd frowned in confusion. It was obvious that Kai just stormed off._

 _Lloyd stood up, he went to the door. 'What am I doing? I don't need to see Kai. I told him that...'_

 _His hand hovered over the door knob._

 _"Kai! Come back here! You don't know what you're doing!" Nya yelled, loud footsteps hastily moving._

 _Lloyd was confused._

 _He slowly turned the door knob. He had to squint. The light really burnt his eyes. He peaked his head out. His eyes met with Jay's._

 _"Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd just stared at Jay. "...What's happining?"_

 _"It's Kai..." Jay said slowly, Cole nodded next to him._

 _"He did something that Nya isn't ha-"_

 _"I don't care! Just go away! "Kai yelled walking past everyone, Nya behind tailing him._

 _"Kai!" Nya crossed her arms. She grabbed his arm. Kai let out a yelp._

 _Everyone went silent. Nya frowned. "Kai. You did it again! Didn't you?!"_

 _Kai tugged his arm out of his sisters hold. He slowly turned his head to her._

 _"Kai Smith! How many times do I have to tell you! STOP!" Nya yelled._

 _Zane and Sensei ran over to the scene, they went quiet when they saw Lloyd,Jay and Cole with a shocked face and Nya with an angry one._

 _Kai let out a sigh._

 _"Kai." Nya said sternly._

 _Lloyd's eyes widened. 'He still...'_

 _Kai held his arm with his left hand. "Nya...it doesn't matter."_

 _"Doesn't mat-" Nya let out an annoyed sigh and then tutted. "You're going to kill yourself!"_

 _Lloyd went to say something, but he just shook his head and slammed his door shut._

 _That made Kai jump._

 _Lloyd leaned against the door so he could hear what was going on._

 _"Kai. Stop. You've been doing it for five years!" Nya yelled._

 _'Five years? He's not dead?' Lloyd gasped._

 _Lloyd heard footsteps walk past his room. 'Was that Kai?'_

 _Nya let out another annoyed groan. "Ka-"_

 _"Nya. Leave it..." Jay interrupted Nya. "I think he wants to be alone..."_

 _"But Ja-"_

 _"He's right Nya...I don't think Kai's in the right place..." Cole said._

 _Lloyd heard more footsteps. Then it went silent._

 _'What? Kai been cutting for five years?! He needs help...'_

 _"Just like me..." Lloyd said without thinking._

 _'Why'd I say that. I don't need help!' He yelled mentally._

 _Lloyd turned and opened his door again. 'Should I go see him?' He yawned._

 _He turned his head down the hallway towards Kai's room. He went to step out the room. He shook his head. 'No. He'd just try help you...'_

 _"but I need help..." Lloyd whispered. 'No I don't!' He yelled in his head._

 _Lloyd stepped out his room. He slowly walked down the hallway, his vision started going blurry. He rubbed his eyes and stood still. He felt light headed. He shook his head. He carried on walking towards Kai's room. He stood outside the red door. He heard someone walk behind him._

 _"Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd jumped and turned around. Jay, Cole and Zane also Nya stood behind him._

 _"Been a while..." Jay murmured._

 _Lloyd nodded slightly. His back against Kai's door._

 _"Where you going to see Kai?" Zane asked._

 _Lloyd shook his head. His vision slowly went blurry again. He leaned off of Kai's door and shook his head._

 _Cole raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _Jay and Cole exchanged looks._

 _Lloyd heard a door open, just as it did Cole said "You look pale..."_

 _Everyone's eyes suddenly widened slightly. That's the last thing Lloyd saw. Until it went black. The last thing he felt was hands behind his back._

* * *

 _Kai just caught Lloyd. His eyes filled with worry and concern._

 _Everyone's mouths gaped open._

 _"Lloyd?" Kai called out._

 _Lloyd just passed out._

 _"..." Kai's eyes widened. "Oh no..." Kai realized what happened. "When's the last time he ate?"_

 _"Uh...a few days back..." Jay couldn't remember exactly._

 _Kai's mouth gaped open. "Crap..."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Kai looked up. He didn't say anything. Lloyd not eating, passing out. That's what happened to him, except nobody knew. Not even Nya. Even though she knew about his cuts._

 _Kai picked Lloyd up bridal style. "Go get Sensei..."_

 _The all nodded and went to find Sensei._

 _Kai kicked his bedroom door open. He walked in wincing slightly at the pressure being put down on his arms. Lloyd was extremely light...but it still hurt. He placed Lloyd on his bed, Lloyd's left arm dangled off of the bed. Kai noticed a few blood spots. He carefully rolled up Lloyd's sleeve._

 _"Lloyd..." Kai whispered. He pulled it down._

 _Kai heard footsteps walk in._

 _He turned his head._

 _Sensei and the others rushed in._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"He passed out." Kai said simply, he careful grabbed Lloyd's left arm and draped it over his chest._

 _Kai sat on the end of the bed. "I...don't know why."He lied.  
_

 _Sensei nodded. "Oh dear..."_

 _"What do we do Sensei?" Zane asked._

 _"I don't know...if I don't know the cause I can't help..." Sensei explained to his student._

 _Kai let out a sad sigh. 'Why Lloyd...?'_

 _Sensei noticed Kai look troubled. "Kai? Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm..." Kai trailed off._

 _Sensei took that as a no. "...We should leave him to rest, Kai you watch over him."_

 _"Yes Sensei." Kai answered._

 _Everyone walked out the room. Kai heard his door shut._

 _He looked up, the first thing his mind traced too was Lloyd. Kai was worried sick. Kai pulled his own sleeve up, two new cuts. Why Kai was still doing this? Lloyd. He was in so much pain because of what Lloyd said and because he was worried for Lloyd, he cut._

 _After about an hour,_

 _Kai pulled open his draw next to him. He pulled out a switchblade. 'I really shouldn't do this again, but...' Kai put it to his wrist, he quickly sliced his wrist. Blood seeped from the cut. Kai held the knife tightly. Wincing from the pain. 'If it hurts? Why do I keep doing it?!' He yelled to himself mentally._

 _Kai turned to his head to Lloyd, his eyes widened when he saw he was awake. Lloyd was sitting up with his eyes wide. 'Did he see that?'_

 _Lloyd looked up at Kai slowly._

 _Kai put the switchblade in his draw and pushed it shut. He and Lloyd just stared at each other._

 _"Kai..."_

 _"Lloyd..." They both said at the same time._

 _Kai shook his head and looked away from Lloyd, down at his bleeding cut._

 _Lloyd's mouth gaped open. 'The way he did that, so forceful...not gentle like I did.'_

 _The green ninja gulped. "What happened?"_

 _Kai's head shot up. "You passed out."_

 _"I...passed out?" Lloyd questioned._

 _Kai nodded. His eyes then filled with concern. He bit his lip. Kai let out a sigh. "You scared me! When you passed out I knew exactly why. You haven't eaten have you?"_

 _Lloyd's eyes widened as he shook his head, his eyes trailed down to Kai's sleeve._

 _"Lloyd!" Kai let out a groan. "..."_

 _"H-How did you know...?"_

 _"It was either you were tired, or you hadn't eaten...I guessed the second one...it happened to me." Kai tailed off slightly. "Lloyd. I almost had a heart attack! You scared me...so much..." Kai looked up at Lloyd. "I worry for you..."_

 _Lloyd's mouth gaped open. "Well...you don't need too."_

 _"Yes. I. Do." Kai said sternly. "You've seen my arms, you've seen what I just did..."_

 _"Why did you do that?"_

 _"I..." Kai gulped. "It's because...I worry for you and because of what you said yesterday, and because I haven't gotten over my dad. "_

 _Lloyd gasped quietly. "M-Me?"_

 _Kai nodded. "I just worry so much for you...I care. I just want to help you. Lloyd please..."_

 _Lloyd looked down at Kai's sleeve again and then back at Kai. He exhaled a long breath. "Only if I can help you. "_

 _Kai's eyes widened._

 _Lloyd had a stern look on his face. "We get through this together..."_

 _Kai gave him a small smile. He nodded. "Together."_

 _Lloyd nodded. "Okay."_

 _Kai suddenly pulled Lloyd in for a hug. "Good, because I don't plan on letting you go through what I did, even if you said no...I still would of helped...I'm here for you..."_

 _Lloyd was shocked that Kai just did that. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kai. This hug was comforting. Lloyd relaxed._

 _"I don't want you to keep changing...you're not like that somebody that I used to know..."_

 _Lloyd nodded within the hug, when Kai pulled away he had a firm grip of his shoulders. "I promise. I'll help you get through this..."_

 _Lloyd nodded. "Okay..."_

* * *

 _(A/n: :3 Soooooooo...this wasn't a sad chapter...I decided not to torture you. Instead...I saved the tears for later. heheheheheeheheh! xD)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know._

 _(A/n: Arrrrggggghhhh! DX Someone asked me to not make this a greenflame, and now I don't know if I should or shouldn't! GAH! Help...? XD I'd have to change the stupid summary and the other thing...and I can't be bothered...Help KGF? KR/DR? HELP! Also I'm going to have to delay what I had planned now DX...I'm still adding a tiny tiny TIIIINY bit of fluff into this chap tho. XD)_

* * *

 _"Aw helllll naw!" Jay yelled. "I so won that!"_

 _Everyone burst out laughing at the way Jay just said that._

 _"No Jay, I won that one. It literally says so..." Cole pointed to the screen, in big bold letters it said. 'PLAYER 2 WINS!'_

 _Jay crossed his arms. "Pssh. You cheated."_

 _"How?!" Cole exclaimed._

 _Zane and Nya exchanged annoyed faces when the two started arguing._

 _"Oh, put a sock in it." Kai shoved cake into Cole's mouth. "Jeez."_

 _Cole just gave him a small shrug and swallowed the cake._

 _Jay cringed. He shook his head._

 _Kai sat on the sofa. He turned his head behind him. He let out an annoyed sigh. He jumped up and walked to the door way._

 _"Lloyd...if this is going to work, you need to approach the others and talk to them..." Kai whispered._

 _The others turned to Kai, they thought he was talking to the door way, but Lloyd slowly stepped in. Their mouths gaped open._

 _"Hey, look...it's going to be fine.." Kai comforted Lloyd._

 _The green ninja looked up and nodded slightly._

 _Kai and Lloyd sat on the sofa._

 _Everyone stared._

 _"..." Nobody knew what to say at this point._

 _Kai rolled his eyes. "...So? Who won?"_

 _"Me." Cole put a smug smile on his face._

 _"Hey! You cheated."_

 _The argument started up again._

 _Kai shook his head._

 _Lloyd watched as Jay flailed his arms about. He looked away and down, staying quiet._

 _He felt Kai nudge him. Lloyd looked up at him slowly. Kai gave him a small reassuring smile._

 _Lloyd gulped. He looked back over at the others._

 _Jay and Cole were still arguing. Lloyd's eyes traced over to his dad's seat, which Sensei Wu was sitting in. He just stared at it._

 _Sensei caught his eye and smiled._

 _Lloyd looked away._

 _Kai saw the sudden sad look in Lloyd's eyes. He watched as Lloyd twiddled with the bottom of his sweater arms._

 _Kai poked him in the side lightly. His eyes met with Lloyd's. He could tell he was about to cry._

 _Kai jumped up. He was given a few looks from his friends. He tapped Lloyd's shoulder. He gestured for Lloyd to follow, in which he did._

* * *

 _"Alright...you know what to do." Kai said as he and Lloyd walked down the hallway heading towards his room._

 _"...I can't stand seeing my dad not there anymore..." He sighed._

 _Kai nodded, entering his room._

 _He and Lloyd sat on his bed._

 _"You understand right?"_

 _Kai nodded. "Of course." He said politely._

 _"Kai...what do I do now?" Lloyd asked._

 _"Let your emotion out. It's not bad to cry..." Kai explained._

 _"..."_

 _"...You know, your dad...he'd be proud." Kai said with a small smile._

 _Lloyd began twiddling with the bottom of his sleeves again. "I've done nothing..."_

 _"Nothing? Are you kidding me. Lloyd. You're the Green Ninja. You defeated the overlord. You've saved Ninjago..." Kai rested his hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so negative...come on."_

 _Lloyd nodded and sighed._

 _"Maybe smile?" Kai asked tilting his head._

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Nothing to smile about."_

 _Kai let out a small sigh. "Lloyd. Come on. For me?"_

 _Kai received no response. He noticed Lloyd's eyelids dropping low. "Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Wha? Huh?"_

 _Kai snickered. "You need to sleep. When is the last time you slept?"_

 _"Uh...like...four days ago or something..." Lloyd explained quietly._

 _Kai's eyes widened slightly. "Okay, go to sleep." Kai pushed Lloyd's head down onto the bed. Lloyd growled. Kai snickered._

 _Kai removed his hand._

 _Lloyd looked up frowning. "I'm not tired."_

 _"You were falling asleep." Kai pointed out._

 _Lloyd jumped onto Kai, pinning him down. His hands by his shoulders and his legs either side of Kai. "N.O.T T.I.R.E.D...Not tired." Lloyd growled._

 _Kai gulped. "Lloyd...sleep."_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"No."_

 _"...Yes."_

 _"No."_

 _Kai grinned. "No."_

 _"Yes."_

 _Kai's grin widened._

 _"I mean No!" Lloyd blurted._

 _"Well you agreed. So night." Kai pushed Lloyd back._

 _Lloyd got back up and pinned Kai down again. "No. I refuse..."_

 _Kai turned his head. "Just go to sleep. You need it."_

 _Kai felt something drop into his chest. He turned his head. He was met with Lloyd's messy hair. Kai gently pushed Lloyd off him. He was surprised when he saw his eyes were closed._

 _He poked Lloyd. "Lloyd? Are you sleeping?"_

 _Kai got no response he raised an eyebrow._

 _Kai shrugged. He left the room switching off the light leaving Lloyd to sleep._

* * *

 _It had been at least seven hours._

 _Kai walked back into his room. Lloyd wasn't there._

 _Kai raised an eyebrow. He pulled his phone out his pocket. He called Lloyd. He was too lazy to search the bounty._

 _"Hey, it's Lloyd. I'm not here right now. If you're looking for me check Ninjago mountain. I'm usual there, or try texting me! See ya later!"_

 _Kai smiled slightly. That was the happy voice of Lloyd. He sent a message to Lloyd._

 _'Are you in the bounty? I'm too lazy to check...'_

 _Kai waited for a response. He didn't get one._

 _Kai went into the living room. "Have any of you seen Lloyd?"_

 _Everyone shook their heads.  
_

 _Kai frowned. "Well, off to Ninjago mountain I go then. "He said aloud. He walked out the room._

 _Kai reached the outside of the deck._

 _He called for his elemental dragon._

 _He jumped on it's back. "To Ninjago mountain boy. Come on." He grabbed the reins, his dragon lifted from the ground it's wings flapping._

* * *

 _Lloyd was at Ninjago mountain. He woke up in Kai's room. He was still tired. He left ages ago._

 _He stood at the end of the mountain cliff side, looking over at the scenery. Lloyd exhaled a long deep breath._

 _"...Dad...is there anyway I can get too you?" He asked himself. "I'd do anything..." Lloyd sighed. "I mean, I don't want to be here. Kai is trying to help, but that's not going to do anything...if I just go along with it he'll stop cutting, which is good for him...but me...nothing can help."_

 _Lloyd felt the wind fly by. He lifted his arms up. The wind flew past him._

 _"Maybe I can...end the pain...?" Lloyd looked down. "Maybe I can...vanish."_

 _Lloyd closed his eyes. He then shook his head. "No." He then looked down again. "I can become a ghost and see my dad, in the cursed realm!"_

 _Lloyd shook his head again. "No Lloyd. Kai is helping you, you'll make it through."_

 _Lloyd found him self taking a step forward. He turned around. He allowed himself to fall backwards. He opened his eyes, he watched as the cliff slowly began to move away from him. He hair blew in front of his eyes, as he kept...falling..._

* * *

 _(A/n: Ohhh. Cliffhanger! :P lelellelelelelellele. TROLL LOL LOL LOL LOOOOOOL. Sorry had too. ;) XD)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know._

 _(A/n: This will be a quick A/N cuz ik you guys r like OMG SHUT UPP! XD GreenFlame it is!. *Takes cookies* NOM...#TeamKai...Something I made Jay say will ruin the moment XD)_

* * *

 _Lloyd opened his eyes, the cliff was really far away now...the cliff edge was high up after all..._

 _"I'm leaving. Finally..." Lloyd whispered to him self. Lloyd watched as a bird flew over him. It seemed pretty high up._

 _All of the sudden, Lloyd was sent into a spinning motion, he clenched his eyes closed. He felt him self roll over hard rock concrete._

 _He let out a grunt. He snapped open his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Kai on top of him, pinning him down._

 _Kai's face was filled with rage. Lloyd turned his head left and right. He was next to the cliff wall, and a bunch of rocks._

 _Lloyd looked back at Kai._

 _"Lloyd! What the actual hell?!" Kai yelled._

 _Lloyd stared up at Kai._

 _"You- You- You- ARGH!" Kai let out a loud angry groan._

 _Lloyd gulped._

 _"Lloyd! You idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Kai yelled again._

 _Kai's left eye twitched._

 _Lloyd's mouth gaped open. Lloyd felt something drip onto his cheek._

 _He put his hand to his cheek and wiped it with two fingers, he then looked at the substance. Blood._

 _Lloyd looked up at Kai, his eyes widened and he gasped when he saw the left side of Kai's head had blood trickling down it._

 _"Kai...your head."_

 _Lloyd looked away from Kai then back at the wall. '...Where did he come from?'_

 _Lloyd then felt something else hit his cheek. He wiped it, when he looked at the substance, it wasn't blood this time._

 _Lloyd's head snapped over to Kai. He was trying to hold back tears. Kai got off of Lloyd._

 _The green ninjas eyes widened as he sat up looking at Kai._

 _"D-Do you have a-any idea...how much you s-scared me...?" Kai asked Lloyd his voice cracking every now and then._

 _Lloyd was silent..._

 _"When I saw y-you f-falling I-I thought..." Kai broke out into tears. "I though I wouldn't get there in time. I-I thought you died!" He yelled. His voice cracked. "Lloyd! You idiot! WHY?!"_

 _Lloyd let out a small gasp._

 _Kai let out an sigh. He snapped his head over to Lloyd. "...You actually tried to commit suicide!" Kai growled. "I can't believe you! I was so damn worried about you when I didn't see you in my room. I headed here and I catch you trying to commit suicide. I just jumped off my damn dragon to try save you from killing yourself!"_

 _Lloyd stared at the blood falling from Kai's head. He went to reach out. "Kai we need to get you hom-"_

 _Kai slapped his hand away. "No!"_

 _Lloyd jumped._

 _Kai's eyes widened. "S-Sorry...I didn't mean to..."_

 _Lloyd just stared at him. 'What's up with him...so many different emotions...'_

 _Lloyd's mouth gaped open._

 _Kai was sitting on Lloyd's legs. Kai was still crying._

 _Kai suddenly pulled Lloyd into a hug. "Lloyd...please don't do that to yourself. Don't ever try to commit suicide. Don't! I care. I really care! Not because, I just want to be a good friend...because I-I...want to see you...happy again."_

 _Lloyd felt his face heat up. He nodded.._

" _Please, don't do this. I will help you through it. I'm sorry if I get angry or...cry. It's all just because I care about you..." Kai pulled away from Lloyd. His head began pounding._

 _"We...need to get you to Zane." Lloyd said slowly._

 _Kai shook his head. "No. Forget about me. I'm fine."_

 _"Kai, your head is bleeding!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _Kai sighed._

 _" Come on." Lloyd begged._

 _Kai stood up off of Lloyd's legs slowly standing aside._

 _Lloyd carefully stood up, but he fell down to his knees. "Ah..."_

 _Kai gulped. "Lloyd?"_

 _Kai helped him up._

 _"My ankle."_

 _Lloyd stood on one leg, leaning against Kai._

 _Kai put one arm around Lloyd. Lloyd's face heated up._

 _Kai summoned his elemental dragon. They both managed to get on. Kai still supporting Lloyd._

* * *

 _Kai and Lloyd climbed down from the dragon. Kai still had his arm around Lloyd. "Come on."_

 _Lloyd hopped along side Kai._

 _Kai's dragon vanished..._

 _Jay and Cole were training our deck, when they saw the two they rushed over._

 _"Woah! What happened to you two?" Jay asked flailing his arms about._

 _Cole turned and went to get the others._

 _"..." Kai had to think of an excuse._

 _"..." Lloyd tried to think of an excuse._

 _"Snakes." They both said at the same time._

 _Jay gulped. "What? Snakes?"_

 _They both nodded._

 _"Wow."_

 _The others rushed out onto the deck._

 _"Kai?" Nya gasped when she saw her brothers head._

 _Kai gave her a small smile._

 _Lloyd turned his head to Kai,he stared at his bleeding head._

 _Nya dragged Kai towards her. Making Lloyd hop around._

 _"What happened to you?!" She yelled._

 _"Snakes." Kai lied._

 _"What? Are you kidding me, we need to fix you up. Now. Come on." Nya began dragging her brother. Kai turned his head towards Zane. "Zane. Take care of Lloyd for me."_

 _Zane nodded. "Certainly."_

 _Kai was dragged into the bounty. A door slammed._

 _Everyone turned towards Lloyd. He was using the rail of the bounty as a support._

 _"...Snakes?" Jay crossed his arms. "Lies..."_

 _Lloyd gulped._

 _"I could tell you were lying. I could see it." Jay rolled his eyes._

 _"Forget it. I'll ask Kai later." Jay sighed._

 _"Come on Lloyd." Zane gestured._

 _Lloyd hopped towards Zane. "Woah." He spun his arms around in a circle to try stay balanced._

 _Zane grabbed his shoulders. "Your ankle I'm guessing?"_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _Zane supported Lloyd towards the bounty the others following._

* * *

 _Nya pulled the bandage tight._

 _"Ow!" Kai yelped._

 _"Oops. Sorry." Nya said coldly._

 _"Nya! What the hell?!" Kai exclaimed._

 _"Sorry." She moved her hand from Kai's head._

 _He had a bandage hiding his ear, it went diagonal pushing down some of his hair._

 _Kai winced. "Ow..."_

 _"What actually happened?" Nya demanded to know putting her hands on her hips._

 _Kai sighed. "It's nothing. Just I need to see Lloyd."_

 _"No you don't." Nya scowled. "You being around him is making you more depressed."_

 _"No. It's not." Kai frowned. "Nya. You worry to much."_

 _"I'm your sister! Of course I worry to much! You could of died from blood loss! Your lucky you didn't crack your head open!"_

 _Kai stood up. He walked past his sister. "I'm fine Nya!"_

 _He walked out the room and slammed the door shut._

 _"Ugh...boys." Nya rolled her eyes._

 _Kai wondered into the living room. Where Lloyd, Zane ,Sensei Wu, Cole and Jay happened to be._

 _Zane stepped away from Lloyd. "There. That should help. It's just twisted you should be fine."_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _Kai let out a small yawn. He sat down next to Lloyd._

 _Lloyd looked up at him. He stared at his bandage. He felt so guilty._

 _"..."_

 _"What happened out there Kai?" Cole and Jay asked at the same time._

 _Kai looked up slowly at everyone. Nya walked into the room and stopped at the door way._

 _Kai looked over at Lloyd. He noticed he had a guilty look on his face. His mouth gaped open slightly. Kai sighed sadly._

 _"Snakes..." Kai nodded his head looking at Jay._

 _Jay folded his arms. "No. Kai. We got rid of the serpentine. What really happened?"_

 _"...I..." Lloyd trailed off._

 _Kai turned away from Jay, he looked back at Lloyd._

 _"I...jumped." Lloyd said sadly, not looking away from Kai's head._

 _Everyone who didn't know gasped._

 _"You what?!" Sensei exclaimed._

 _"I...jumped...from the cliff, and Kai...he jumped from his dragon and...stopped me from...dying." Lloyd gulped. "and I made him get injured...and hurt him..."_

 _Kai shook his head. "No. It's not your fault."_

 _"It is my fault! If I wasn't so stupid and let my emotions get the best of me...you wouldn't be hurt!" Lloyd exclaimed._

 _Kai's eyes widened slightly. "Lloyd. It's fine..."_

 _"No it's not!" Lloyd yelled. "It's not! It's not! It's not!"_

 _Lloyd began crying. "I'm so sorry..." He began sobbing into Kai's chest. "So sorry..."_

 _Kai's eyes widened. Lloyd was grabbing onto his red shirt and burring his head into his chest. Repeating 'sorry' over and over, and then changing it to 'it's all my fault.'_

 _Everyone went silent._

 _Kai felt his heart pound. He sighed, he gently wrapped his arms around Lloyd. "It's okay..." He rubbed his back. "It's okay..." He comforted him._

 _Kai sighed. Listening to Lloyd's cries._

 _"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you...or make you cry...I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it..." Lloyd sobbed. "I didn't m-mean it..."_

 _Kai just rubbed his back. His heart pounding. His eyes wide. He felt himself tearing up. His mind tracing through how quick everything went. The moment he saw Lloyd...Kai held back his tears._

 _"I never wanted to hurt you...never..." Lloyd cried. "I don't want to see you hurt. I can't handle it. I can't...I just can't. You mean so much to me..." Lloyd trailed off still crying._

 _Kai gasped slightly. Kai carried on rubbing his back slowly._

 _Jay and Cole exchanged sad looks._

 _Zane and Wu exchanged surprised looks._

 _Nya just looked at her brother and Lloyd in complete shock._

 _"I don't want to hurt you again..." Lloyd whispered. "Never again..."_

 _Kai gulped. He hated Lloyd like this, the tears made it even worse for Kai to handle holding back his own..._

 _"I'm so...sorry Kai. I really am..." The fifteen year old boy sobbed._

 _Jay seemed to wipe something away from his face. He suddenly walked out the room, whispering to himself. "The feels man...the feels..."_

 _Cole and Nya exchanged looks, they both went after him. Sensei Wu shook his head. He slowly walked out the room._

 _Kai held Lloyd closed. "I don't blame you...not at all. It's not your fault...not at all, I understand what you're going through...I understand how you feel..."_

 _Kai sighed sadly at Lloyd's cries._

 _"I know you didn't mean it. I know..." Kai let his tears out silently._

 _Lloyd's grip tightened on Kai's shirt. "I'm so...so...sorry..."_

* * *

 _(A/n:...Well it was kinda obvious Kai would save him. Obviously I wasn't going to kill Lloyd...even though I thought about it...O.O The feels...man...Jay is so sensitive._

 _Jay: NO I'm not!_

 _Me; Yes. You are._

 _Jay: Hmph._

 _Me: :P Well...say bye then._

 _Jay: No._

 _Kai & Lloyd: Bye! *waves* _


	6. Chapter 6

_Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know._

 _(A/n: Before you all kill me! I am so sorry for not updating! I'm so sorry. School has been a pain. -.- My sisters birthday party has been a pain. Life has been a pain! Oh yeah. For those who don't know...this fanfiction will be a GreenFlame, because well it was voted for. I believe I removed the option to vote for it now I'm writing it though...this GreenFlame will be like my other ones...because I can...and will...and must...Sorry those who don't want it to be that...I just love GreenFlame. O_O KGF and KRR will agree...XD)_

* * *

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

 _Lloyd's eyes watched the little red clock hand move around the clock face. It made a loud ticking sound. He was sat by himself in his room. He thought the other ninja were either training, or being drowned in a group of fan girls somewhere out in the town._

 _Lloyd sighed deeply. He's been so stupid recently, cutting when Kai's not looking or not near him. Trying to go ahead and 'vanish' again. Lloyd didn't know himself why he didn't just take Kai's advice, but he found it hard. Knowing his dad could be dead in the cursed realm hurt Lloyd...but also knowing that his dad could be alive in the curse realm...hurt more._

 _Lloyd could imagine his dad stuck in this world. Alone. Nobody to talk to...or even stuck behind some kind of bars. Who knew?_

 _'What do I do now?' Lloyd asked himself mentally. 'It's not like I have anything to do...even though Kai told me to try sleep...and eat...' Lloyd looked down at his pillow._

 _'Nah...I'll just get shrouded by nightmares...and horror...and pain...' Lloyd hung his head low his thoughts tracing back to his dad._

 _'I sent him there...I'm the reason he is there...aren't I? There must of been another way. For all I know my dad could be suffering pain...and it'd be all my fault...wouldn't it?' Lloyd sighed sadly. 'It's my fault. Everything is my fault! I banished my dad...I worried the others. I made Kai...cut...I hurt him..." Lloyd shook his head._

 _"No. It wasn't my fault. Kai doesn't blame me..." Lloyd said quietly to himself. He was having an argument with himself...his mind was telling him what he thought was the 'truth'..._

 _'He does blame you, he's just saying it's not your fault to help you.'_

 _"No. He's not!" Lloyd raised his voice. He stood up and groaned in annoyance. "Stop it..." He let out a calm breath. "Calm..." He sat back on his bed and listened to the ticking clock._

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock..._

* * *

 _"And, Nya said she needs this thing." Jay picked up a random magazine. "The hell is this?" He turned to Kai. "Kai?"_

 _Kai was looking over at a different stall in the market. He felt someone tap his shoulder. He slowly turned around. "Hm?"_

 _"What's this?" Jay held the magazine Nya wanted._

 _"Oh. It's Nya...random...magazine she reads..." Kai said._

 _"Oh. There you guys are."_

 _"Gah!" Kai jumped. He turned around. "Oh, it's just you..."_

 _Cole and Zane raised an eyebrow._

 _"You're very jumpy today..." Zane implied._

 _Kai gulped. "Sorry. I just got a lot on my mind."_

 _Cole and Zane exchanged looks. They both nodded slowly._

 _"And that causes you to be jumpy?" Cole tilted his head._

 _Kai nodded slowly. "You caught me off guard..."_

 _Jay exchanged a concerned face with Zane._

 _"It's about Lloyd isn't it...?" Zane questioned._

 _Kai sighed. He nodded slightly._

 _Cole sighed. "He'll be fine."_

 _The boys began walking after Jay payed for the magazine._

 _"I know but, I worry that he is going to do something when I'm not there or he's going to do something stupid. He's in a dark place right now...and I don't know what to do about it..." Kai sighed. "I know I told him I can help him, due to my own problems but I've just made it twice as hard for myself..." Kai groaned._

 _Jay and Cole turned to Kai._

 _"I can hear him crying at night, to himself. It's horrible. I just feel so bad for the kid. I don't know what to do anymore...except help him...and be there for him as much as I can...whilst trying to sort out my own problems..." Kai let out a shaky breath. "It even hurts to imagine what he could be doing..."_

 _Cole and Zane exchanged looks._

 _"..."_

 _"I know what you mean. Seeing Lloyd cry like that yesterday...oh man...I couldn't even handle it..." Jay said to Kai. "Why do you think I walked out?" He asked a rhetorical question._

 _Kai nodded. "That's why you walked out?"_

 _Jay nodded slightly, a small smile appearing on his face. "Yeah.."_

 _Cole nodded. "It's true. It was hard to handle. I mean Lloyd he's a great person you know..."_

 _"Agreed..." Zane sighed.  
_

 _"But that's not what he thinks..." Kai sighed. "He thinks that it's all his fault. I can see it. I can hear it at night..." Kai shook his head. "..."_

 _Jay let out a small sigh. "I get it...I would offer to help, but...I don't know how it feels...yet."_

 _"I would help...but I got my father back..." Zane explained._

 _"I never lost my parents...well...my mother..she vanished but I don't know much about her..." Cole explained._

 _Kai nodded. "I know, you guys would help."_

 _They all arrived at the bounty. They jumped onto the deck. They then walked into the bounty._

 _They headed to the kitchen and started unpacking the bags._

 _Jay put Nya's magazine on the side._

 _Jay turned around. He stared at Kai. He was looking at the window holding a cereal box that was half way into the kitchen cabinet._

 _The blue ninja grabbed Cole's attention. He got him to look over at Kai, in which he did. He raised an eyebrow. Kai pushed the cereal into the cabinet. He then turned to the others. "I'll be back in a second."_

 _He walked out of the kitchen._

 _The others exchanged looks. They all looked outside the window._

 _"Oh..."_

* * *

 _Kai came up behind the light haired blonde who was looking over the railings._

 _"Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd slowly turned his head. "Oh...hey..."_

 _Kai stood next to him. "How you feeling?" He asked noticing Lloyd was pale._

 _"I'm fine. Just...fine." Lloyd lied. It's not that he felt sick. It's just that he needed sleep and to eat._

 _Kai sighed. He decided not to press on. "Alright. Did you sleep or...eat?" He asked._

 _Lloyd turned he head. "...No...I tried but I couldn't..."_

 _Kai let out a small sigh. "Alright...but you know you have to. You're going to waste away..."_

 _Lloyd sighed. "I know..."_

 _Kai shook his head. "...I was worried about you."_

 _Lloyd stared at Kai. Looking at his bandage._

 _Lloyd's ankle was just twisted. He was fine now..._

 _"I thought you would do something stupid."_

 _Lloyd's face filled with guilt, but Kai wasn't looking at him..._

 _"I-I wouldn't do that." Lloyd looked away and back over at the railings bitting his lip._

 _"Good...because I really just want to help you. All of us hate seeing you like this..." Kai explained._

 _Lloyd nodded slowly. "R-right..."_

 _"Why are you stuttering?" Kai turned to Lloyd slowly._

 _Lloyd gulped. "Uh..."_

 _Kai raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're okay?"_

 _"I'm fine! I'm f-fine! " Lloyd tried to brush Kai off._

 _"What did you do?" Kai asked sternly._

 _Lloyd's eyes widened slightly. "Nothing..." He lied._

 _Kai frowned. "Look at me."_

 _Lloyd refused._

 _"Lloyd. "_

 _Lloyd sighed and turned his head._

 _"Look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't do anything!" Kai raised his voice._

 _Lloyd slowly drifted his eyes to Kai's red ones. He examined them for a minute. He inhaled a deep quiet breath. "I..." He couldn't lie straight to Kai's face. Could he?_

 _Kai looked away for a second and then back at Lloyd. His eyes were soft. "What did you do Lloyd? Be honest with me..."_

 _Lloyd sighed heavily. He looked away from Kai's crimson red eyes. "I...cut."_

 _Kai let out a small annoyed sigh. "..."_

 _Lloyd was surprised at his reaction. He expected a massive lecture like normal._

 _He turned his head to Kai._

 _He was looking over the railing with an upset look on his face. "How many this time?"_

 _"Two..." Lloyd whispered slightly. He held his left wrist._

 _"Why?" Kai asked hanging his head low._

 _Lloyd sighed. "Because it's all my fault." His voice cracked slightly._

 _Kai raised his head. He turned it to Lloyd. He saw his eyes watering._

 _"Oh. No. No. No. No. It's not your fault." Kai said quickly._

 _Lloyd frantically shook his head. "It is my fault! All my fault! I sent my dad to the cursed realm! I did that. It was me! There could of been another way!" Lloyd began to cry._

 _Kai shook his head slightly his mouth gaped open a little. '...I knew it.' "No. It's not your fault! Nothing is your fault!"_

 _Lloyd bit his lip. "It is my fault! I sent my dad away! I hurt you! I didn't want to hurt you! I never wanted to hurt you! The main reason why I'm upset is because I hurt you! I made you cut. I made you worry! I don't want to do that! " Lloyd yelled._

 _As soon as Lloyd brought Kai into the conversation...he was shocked. 'I'm the main reason?'_

 _Lloyd's eyes widened. He clamped his hand over his mouth. Did he really just yell that?_

 _Lloyd shook his head and ran off away from Kai tears falling from his eyes._

 _Kai went to go after him but he stopped himself._

 _He sighed. He shook his head and walked back into the kitchen. Only Jay was there._

 _Kai shook his head and gave him a sad look._

 _Jay sighed sadly. "..." He shook his head and walked away._

 _Kai unpacked the rest of the bag he left. '...Why didn't I go after him...?'_

* * *

 _(A/n: This chapter was so not worth the wait. XD)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know._

 _(A/N: I'm glad people like this story. I kinda really appreciate all the review and reads and support I get from you guys. I was going to quit fanfiction, due to some "bullies" finding out I have an obsession with ninjago/fanfictions...I tried to make this a happy chapter...heheheeh This chapter includes...wouldn't you like to know? #TeamKai! XD Inside joke...inside joke. Am I right KRR? XD One swear word included...hheheeh. Cuzzz I caaaan! ALSO! Ehehe Cole is such a teaser in this. Especially to Kai. Poor Kai. :( but it's funny to my sis. XD So I kept it. Also...why is there a story in the reviews of this story...Guest that asked.. idk i really don't. XD Long chapter. O.O Grab a drink...and food. My excuse for the long wait at the end. :P)_

* * *

 _Lloyd fell face first into his pillow. He kept doing it over and over and over. "Why. Am. I. So. God. Damn. STUPID?!" Lloyd let out a very loud angry groan. He then began banging his head on the wall. "...Argh!"_

 _Lloyd was pulled away from the wall._

 _"Lloyd. Stop. It won't help." Zane was the one who pulled him from the wall. Lloyd saw the others standing behind him, but no Kai._

 _"Did Kai send you?" Lloyd asked._

 _Zane shook his head._

 _Lloyd turned around and tried to bang his head on the wall again._

 _Zane just pulled him back. When Lloyd tried again. Zane let go slightly. Cole then pulled him back and held his shoulders in a firm grip._

 _"Stop." Cole said sternly. As Lloyd tried to squirm out his grim._

 _Lloyd's tried were utter failures. He stopped squirming._

 _"We came to ask you where Kai was." Jay said crossing his arms._

 _Lloyd's eyes widened. "Kai's...gone?"_

 _"Yeah. We went to go and head to dinner...and he wasn't in his room or anywhere else." Zane explained calmly._

 _"Oh..." Lloyd sighed. "I don't know where he would be..."_

 _"You know him best." Cole snickered slightly._

 _"Wha? Is that supposed to mean something?!" Lloyd raised his voice._

 _Cole was taken aback slightly. "Heh heh. Maaaaaaybe!" Cole teased._

 _Lloyd growled and crossed his arms. " What is it supposed to mean?!" Lloyd managed to get himself out of Cole's grip. He turned to his black haired friend._

 _Jay and Zane exchanged looks. They had no clue to in which was going on._

 _Cole snickered at Lloyd's annoyed face._

 _Lloyd just growled._

 _"Let's just say. I know." Cole snickered to himself again._

 _'I know? What's that supposed to mean?' Lloyd asked himself mentally. Lloyd tilted his head slightly. "About what?"_

 _Cole raised his eyebrows. "Oh boy. You don't know yourself? Heh. Heh." Cole shook his head. "Nevermind."_

 _"...Does it have something to do with Kai?" Lloyd asked in a blank tone._

 _Cole nodded. He then smiled to himself._

 _Lloyd raised an eyebrow. 'What does he mean..?'_

 _Cole snickered again._

 _Zane was truly confused he twitched slightly a quick spark of electric along with the twitch. "This does not compute." (A/n: You saw it coming. XP)_

 _"I am really confused. Cole...tell me?" Jay turned to his friend._

 _Cole shook his head. "Nah. Anyways. Where is Kai?"_

 _Lloyd completely forgot about that. "Shit."_

 _"Ey! Language!" Jay yelled._

 _Lloyd gulped. "Sorry."_

 _"..." Jay went silent. "I'll ask Nya if she's seen him yet." Jay walked out._

 _Zane followed him._

 _Cole turned to Lloyd. "You'll figure it out." He walked out the room._

 _Lloyd sighed. He ran his hand through his messy hair. He headed to his bathroom. He stared at his messy self in the mirror. He still had those massive bags under his eyes. His hair was a mess, and he was pale. Lloyd let out an annoyed groan._

 _He looked over at his shower. "Why not?"_

* * *

 _Jay walked into the room Nya was in. "Nya. Hey. Seen Kai yet?"_

 _Nya looked up from a magazine. "No. I haven't."_

 _Jay sighed. "I hope he's okay. He never normally does this."_

 _Nya nodded. "I know. I'm so worried about him..."_

 _The blue ninja sighed. "...He could be anywhere."_

 _"Agreed." Zane said after Jay. "Maybe he's just taking a walk somewhere."_

 _"Kai? Walk? Ha!" Nya rolled her eyes. "He's too lazy for that."_

 _Jay and Zane nodded slowly._

 _Cole rushed into the room. "I found Kai!" He exclaimed waving his arms about._

 _Everyone raised an eyebrow. "What...?"_

 _"Follow me!" Cole dashed out the room._

 _Nya scrambled up from her seat. They all ran after him._

 _They were in the pilot room. Cole pressed a button on the pad. It showed a blinking red dot._

 _"Kai."_

 _"Why didn't we think of that before." Nya face palmed._

 _"Problem!" Cole exclaimed._

 _"What?" Everyone asked._

 _"He won't answer his phone." Cole chuckled slightly._

 _Everyone let out an annoyed sigh. "We thought it was something terrible."_

 _"That is terrible! How do we contact him?" Cole exclaimed._

 _Jay face palmed. "Cole! Just call him."_

 _Cole pressed a few more buttons._

 _It came up with a picture of Kai smiling, and a red bar that moved up and down in different heights._

 _Everyone waited in silence. The picture changed to 'Busy.'  
_

 _"Busy?" Nya questioned._

 _Jay and Cole exchanged looks. "Lloyd." They both said at the same time._

 _They all rushed into Lloyd's room, but Lloyd wasn't on the phone. He was brushing his hair. Lloyd turned around. "..."_

 _He was no longer wearing his pajamas. He was wearing a long sleeved top and grey trousers. He put his hair brush down. "Uh..."_

 _"Lloyd? You on the phone to Kai?" Cole asked._

 _A loud 'beep' was heard from behind Lloyd._

 _Lloyd shook his head. He fixed a strand of hair._

 _"What was that?" Jay asked._

 _"Nothing..." Lloyd lied._

 _"..."_

 _Lloyd put on a dark green hoodie. He left it unzipped._

 _He walked past the others. The others followed him._

 _Lloyd turned around._

 _"You were talking to him weren't you?" Nya crossed her arms._

 _Lloyd nodded and sighed. "But he barely spoke. And! He called me."_

 _Cole smirked._

 _Jay noticed Cole's evil looking smile. "...Cole?"_

 _Cole turned to his friend."Mhm?"_

 _"Why the evil smile?" Zane asked. He noticed too._

 _"Oh. You know..." Cole chuckled. "Things..." He shifted his eyes to Lloyd and then back at them._

 _They all turned to Lloyd who just put the phone to his ear._

 _Everyone went silent._

 _"..." Lloyd listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "...Just come home."_

 _Everyone knew it was Kai._

 _"..." Lloyd removed the phone from his ear. He looked really worried. He began twiddling his thumbs slowly._

 _"...Come on. Let's go find him." Nya said with a small smile._

 _Lloyd nodded slowly._

* * *

 _"Taking my car!" Cole yelled. He jumped into his car. "Hell yeah!"  
_

 _Everyone got in. Lloyd sat right at the back._

 _Cole had a black SUV and a black Ford. They took the SUV. Lloyd sat right at the back._

 _Nya and Zane sat in the middle row. Jay sat in the front._

 _Cole started up the engine. Loud music blasted through the car. Jay turned it down. "Holy hell! Cole! WOAH!"_

 _Nya groaned. "My ears..."_

 _"Just Lloyd. Where is Kai?" Cole asked turning in his seat._

 _"He's at..." Lloyd had to remember. "Lakewood..park." Lloyd nodded slightly._

 _Cole turned back in his seat and put on his seat belt. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded._

 _Cole turned up his radio slightly._

 _Cole began I driving._

 _"What is this?" Jay asked._

 _"Bass Boost Literally I can't." Cole answered._

 _Jay nodded slightly and listened to the beat._

 _They all drove in silent. Cole turned into the park drive._

 _They all jumped out. Lloyd walked behind the crowd. They got to the edge of the park. They saw Kai sitting down on a bench staring at the sunset._

 _"Kai."_

 _Kai jumped. He turned around on his heels._

 _He let out a small sigh when he saw everyone._

 _"..." Jay groaned. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"I was..." Kai had to think of a lie. "Clearing my head..." Kai put something in his pocket.  
_

 _Everyone believed him._

 _"Come on we're going home." Nya said._

 _"No."_

 _"No? Kai...come on don't be childish." Nya rolled her eyes._

 _"I don't want too. I want to stay here for a while longer. I have stuff to do." Kai said. He looked at everyone. He couldn't see Lloyd, he was smaller than everyone just by a little._

 _"Stuff?" Zane asked._

 _"Don't worry. Just go." Kai turned around. Lloyd walked out slowly from behind everyone. Everyone watched in silence._

 _Lloyd tapped Kai on the shoulder._

 _Kai turned around. He was slightly surprised. Lloyd looked better than ...to him._

 _Lloyd went to say something, but for some reason he couldn't say it. He shook his head. "Nevermind..." He looked away from Kai. He felt his cheeks warm up. 'Am I...? No way..' Lloyd thought mentally to himself._

 _Kai frowned in confusion. 'Is he blushing? No. My mind is playing tricks on me.' "What is it Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd didn't look at Kai. "Just come home." Lloyd let his eyes look at Kai. He didn't turn his head. "Please?" He said in a soft voice._

 _Kai sighed. "I can't."_

 _"Why?" Lloyd asked._

 _"..." Kai sighed. "I just can't."_

 _"That's not a reason." Lloyd faced Kai. "Give me a reason."_

 _Kai couldn't tell him. He saw Cole grin from behind Lloyd._

 _Kai fumbled with something in his pocket. "Well...I...was doing something. Important...and I...needed to be alone." Kai's eyes went a bit sad._

 _Lloyd's mouth gaped open slightly when he saw the sadness in Kai's eyes. He decided not to press on. "Fine..." Lloyd sighed. "Just don't get into any trouble..." Lloyd looked away from Kai again. "Or anything...stupid."_

 _Kai's eyes widened slightly._

 _"because I care." Lloyd said quietly, but not quiet enough so that not everyone couldn't hear him. Lloyd went pink. "..."_

 _Kai nodded slightly. "Okay..."_

 _Lloyd turned around and walked back to the SUV. He got in and sat right at the back._

 _Everyone turned to Kai after watching Lloyd. "He's going to find out." Cole said._

 _The others were confused. "I know..." Kai sighed._

 _He watched the others walk off._

 _He looked back at the orange sky. He sighed. "Guys...wait up."_

 _Cole was the only that stopped. "Knew it. You can't stay away from him can you?" Cole turned and grinned._

 _Kai frowned. "Shut up." He followed Cole to the car._

 _Everyone but Cole was surprised when Kai got in the back with Lloyd._

 _Lloyd stared at Kai's bandage for a while before looking away._

 _Cole turned up his music slightly._

 _"How deaf are you trying to make us!?" Jay exclaimed._

 _Cole snickered._

 _"My god!" Jay exclaimed throwing his hands in the air._

 _Cole started up the car. He reversed out the parking spot. He began driving down the road. He saw traffic, "Hell no. I'm taking the long way."_

 _Jay sighed. "Traaaaaffic. Why you do this?!"_

 _Zane began typing things into his arm panel. Nya read a magazine. Jay and Cole spoke. Cole turned down to a short cut, which lead to a long way._

 _Nya joined in on the conversation Cole and Jay were having._

 _Kai and Lloyd sat in silence._

 _Kai caught Cole's grin in the mirror. He growled and looked away from the mirror._

 _Cole snickered._

 _"What?"Jay asked._

 _"Nothing." Cole grinned. He turned his steering wheel. It was a long turn. Everyone was leaned sideways._

 _Lloyd was forced to lean into Kai. Lloyd went red. He scrambled the other way. Cole drove straight. He then snickered. He saw that through the mirror at the front of the car.  
_

 _Kai turned to Lloyd. "You okay?" He whispered so no one else could hear._

 _Lloyd nodded, he slowly turned to Kai._

 _Kai noticed he was blushing. He tilted his head slightly. "You sure?" He asked quietly._

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _The radio announcer began speaking. "And now, for all you out there. The weekend whip!"_

 _Cole and Jay yelled. "Yes!"_

 _Nya giggled._

 _Zane chuckled._

 _Cole and Jay began singing along to the music._

 _Nya joined in. Zane joined in._

 _"Ninja! GO!" They all sung._

 _Kai and Lloyd exchanged looks._

 _Kai shook his head. That made Lloyd laughed slightly._

 _Kai smiled. Lloyd hadn't laugh in ages._

 _Jay began playing air guitar._

 _"We say Go! Go!" They all yelled._

 _The song slowly finished._

 _They all laughed._

 _Kai and Lloyd just rolled their eyes._

 _"Oh come on you guys! Lighten up!" Nya giggled._

 _"I don't sing." Kai lied._

 _"Oh reaaaally." Cole teased._

 _"Cole. Shut up."_

 _"That's not what I heard the other day." Cole carried on._

 _"I will strangle you." Kai threatened._

 _" ' Nightcore Parachute' eh?" Cole smirked._

 _Kai went pink. "Shut up!"_

 _Cole burst out laughing. "You don't need a parachute eh?" (A/n: Listen to the song to understand. :P)_

 _Kai growled. He crossed his arms and turned his head._

 _Everyone laughed._

 _Lloyd even chuckled himself._

 _"Shut. Up. It's just a song." Kai growled._

 _"You won't fall outta love for sure." Cole teased again._

 _Kai went deep red. "Cole! Hush!" He yelled._

 _Cole laughed._

 _Jay and Nya joined in. Zane snickered._

 _"You don't tellll annnnnyone!" Cole teased again._

 _Kai let out an annoyed sigh. "Stop!"_

 _Lloyd couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. He burst out laughing. Kai smiled to himself slightly._

 _Everyone smiled to themselves._

 _Lloyd stopped laughing. He then just snickered. He let out a happy sigh. He was then smiling. That made Kai's smile widened._

 _Cole pulled up to the outside of the bounty. "Out we goooo." He said._

 _Everyone jumped up and out the car._

 _Then onto the bounty._

 _Lloyd was still smiling. Cole grinned when he noticed Kai looking at Lloyd. "Kai, you should know it's rude to stare."_

 _Kai was snapped out his daze when he heard Cole say that. His face went red. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He whined._

 _"Don't stare." Cole chuckled._

 _Kai began babbling things nobody could understand._

 _Cole laughed. He walked into the bounty. The others following. Kai's mouth dropped open._

* * *

 _Everyone was sitting in silence in the living room that is until Nya broke it. "Jay. Move over."_

 _"Hmmm...nooo!" Jay whined. He had his legs on the sofa._

 _"Jay." Nya put one hand on her hip._

 _"No..." Jay whined again._

 _"Jay!"_

 _"Why don't you come sit on my lap?" Jay winked at his girlfriend._

 _Nya went red. "Jay! No.."_

 _Jay snickered._

 _Kai rolled his eyes. He still disproved of their relationship._

 _Cole stood up from his chair. He picked Jay up above his head._

 _Nya sat down._

 _Cole then put Jay on the sofa. He then sat down._

 _Jay frowned at Cole. "Hey!"_

 _Cole snickered. Kai and Lloyd were pushed closer together. Cole sat on the end of the sofa. Along with Zane._

 _Nya leaned against Jay. They were watching TV. Jay kissed Nya on the forehead. (A/n: when did this turn into a Jay x Nya story you ask. Fits with the plot xD)_

 _Kai rolled his eyes again. He really disproved._

 _"Lloyd move up." Cole said sitting at the end of the sofa. Lloyd moved up closer to Kai. Who was sitting at the other end. Jay then moved up. Nya then moved up. Zane moved up and, "Room!" Cole exclaimed._

 _Jay snickered._

 _Lloyd and Kai were shoulder to shoulder. Lloyd couldn't move away from Kai or away from Jay. He was stuck in place. All he could do was stand up._

 _Cole turned his head to Jay. They both exchanged grins._

 _Jay nodded. He turned his head to Kai. Kai caught Jay's eye. He turned his head to him._

 _Jay grinned. He looked down at Lloyd and then back at Kai._

 _Kai went pink. He frowned slightly. He turned away from him. Jay snickered he turned back to Cole and nodded._

 _Cole grinned. He coughed. "So..."_

 _Everyone turned to Cole._

 _"Hows everyone's...love life?" Cole asked._

 _"Great." Nya answered._

 _"Perfect." Jay answered._

 _"Perfectly fine." Zane answered. "Why?"_

 _Cole turned his head to Kai and Lloyd. "Just asking..."_

 _"And. What about you Cole?" Kai asked._

 _"I have Cake." Cole answered.  
_

 _Lloyd chuckled._

 _Kai shook his head. "So stupid."_

 _Cole laughed. "How about you! Kai?" Cole smirked. Jay also smirked._

 _They all turned to Kai. Even Lloyd did._

 _"Uh..." Kai's eyes drifted to Lloyd's green ones. He looked away. "Shut up."_

 _Cole snickered. "Alright...I'll shut up. On one condition."_

 _"Which is?" Kai asked._

 _Cole smiled. He looked at Lloyd. "You know."_

 _Kai went red. "Wha! No!"_

 _Cole laughed. "Just do it." He got up from the sofa. "I'ma go eat cake. Bye." Cole dashed off to the kitchen._

 _"Aw hell naw! He ain't eating all the cake again!" Jay jumped up._

 _"Oh boy. Zane grab the first aid kit..." Nya jumped up. Zane nodded. Cole was...overprotective...about cake..._

 _Kai and Lloyd stayed still._

 _Neither of them moved._

 _"Lloyd?" Kai called out._

 _Lloyd looked over at Kai. "Hm?"_

 _"You can..." Kai trailed off. "Nevermind."_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _Kai was going to ask him to move up, but for some reason...he didn't want him to move. He liked being close to Lloyd._

 _Kai heard Lloyd's stomach grumbled._

 _Lloyd went red._

 _"Lloyd? Have you eaten today?"_

 _"No..." Lloyd said slowly._

 _Kai sighed. "...Stay here."_

 _Kai jumped up. He walked out the room._

 _Lloyd sat in silence. He hadn't eaten in days. Who said he would eat now? Oh that's right. Kai. Lloyd sighed. He never felt like eating. He always felt like wasting away into nothing. He felt slightly happy today. That was unusual. A few minutes later, Kai walked in with a plate. He handed it to Lloyd._

 _Lloyd took it and out it on his lap. Kai sat down back next to him. Lloyd looked at the plate. A sandwich. 'Real classy Kai...' Lloyd thought to himself._

 _Kai looked up at the TV screen. He heard Lloyd sigh and then let out a small groan. Kai looked down at Lloyd. He was just staring at the food._

 _"Lloyd. Please. Don't..." Kai said slowly._

 _Lloyd shot his head up and looked at Kai._

 _Kai gave him a stern look. "You're not getting out of this one."_

 _Lloyd sighed. He nodded._

 _Lloyd wished he had a dog. He would just give the sandwich to the dog and pretend he ate it. Lloyd turned his head back to the plate when Kai looked away. He picked up the sandwich._

 _He bit into it. He chewed it for a while and then swallowed. It burnt his throat. He winced slightly, because Kai and him were shoulder to shoulder Kai felt him wince. He looked down at the green noticed he had his eyes clenched closed. "Lloyd?"  
_

 _Lloyd snapped open his eyes. He looked up at Kai._

 _"You alright?" Kai asked._

 _Lloyd nodded. He took another bite out of the ham sandwich._

 _He chewed and swallowed. Kai watched as he would wince every now and then. The sandwich was then gone. Lloyd out the plate on the coffee table._

 _A sandwich wasn't enough, but at least he ate._

 _Kai looked at Lloyd. He was staring blankly at the TV screen. Kai smiled._

 _Lloyd turned his head to Kai. He gave him a small smile back._

 _"You're slowly getting through it." Kai smiled. "Slowly but at least you're making progress."_

 _Lloyd nodded. "And you?"_

 _"I'll get there."_

 _Lloyd frowned. "...Kai."_

 _"...I'm not doing as well as you, but...I'll get there. I handle things differently." Kai explained._

 _Lloyd gave him a small smile. "Okay."_

 _Kai and Lloyd jumped as something smashed._

 _"Jay! Bring back my cake!" Cole ran past the door way holding plates._

 _He threw one. "Jay!"_

 _"Cole! Stop!" Zane tried to grab Cole but Cole ran off._

 _Kai and Lloyd snickered slightly._

 _Lloyd shuffled away from Kai slightly and put his left hand down on the sofa, but instead of meeting the cushion. His hand met with something warm and soft._

 _Kai stopped laughing at the argument going on in the very room. He went silent. Jay and Cole kept held Cole back and Nya held Jay back._

 _Kai went silent. He turned his head. Lloyd quickly moved his hand and went red._

 _Kai went red himself._

 _"Sorry. Accident..." Lloyd gulped._

 _Kai nodded slowly. "I-It's fine."_

 _"Cole! You are so greedy!" Jay exclaimed._

 _Cole licked the remaining of the cake off of his fingers. "I knooooow!"_

 _Jay let out an annoyed groan._

 _Kai and Lloyd just stared at each other._

 _Cole turned his head._

 _He smirked. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He put his hands up just below his neck. He push them together. He mouthed. "Now kiss."_

 _Jay snickered._

 _Nya giggled._

 _Zane shook his head._

 _Cole laughed slightly._

 _They all watched in silence._

 _Kai shook his head. He looked away. Lloyd did the same._

 _Cole let out a quiet. "Oh come on Kai. Man up!"_

 _Kai heard him._

 _Jay heard him._

 _Nya heard him._

 _Zane heard him._

 _Lloyd didn't...surprised?_

 _Kai turned to Lloyd. He went to say something. He shook his head._

 _His heart began to and Jay exchanged looks._

 _Lloyd's face went red._

 _Kai fumbled around with something in his pocket. He let out a sigh. He felt his face heat up. He turned around to face Lloyd._

 _Lloyd faced him._

 _Kai tried to avoid looking at him. He ended up looking at him anyway. Kai had liked Lloyd for a long time. He always pushed down his feelings. He liked him before his dad even...vanished. His dad knew that he did._

 _Kai gulped._

 _He sighed._

 _He leaned forward and kissed Lloyd on the lips for four seconds before pulling back, going red and running out the room._

 _Lloyd sat there shocked. His eyes wide and his mouth gaped open slightly. Cole smirked._

 _He walked watched as Jay, Nya and Zane walked out the room in complete shock and silence. Cole stood there with his arms folded. "Now you know." He walked out the room._

 _Lloyd gulped. He went red.'Did Kai just?'_

 _Lloyd shook his head. "It's all a dream! All a dream!" Lloyd said to himself. Lloyd stood up and headed for his bed. He climbed in not even getting changed and closed his eyes. "It's alllll a dream..." He whispered to himself. "Nothing else but a dream..." He trailed off. He snapped his eyes open and stared at the ceiling. "A dream"  
_

* * *

 _Kai gulped. He locked his bedroom door. "Why'd I do that?!" Kai asked himself. He had the urge to do it bu he didn't think he would do it. He really didn't._

 _Kai began to shake. "Damn it...Damn it...Damn...it..."_

 _Kai sat back on his bed. "DAMN IT! "He yelled. "It's all a nightmare. You didn't kiss Lloyd. You didn't do anything!" He gulped. He began to breathe heavily._

 _Heran his hands threw his hair."Argh! Damn it KAI!" He yelled to himself. "Why'd you do it...?"_

 _'Because I love him...' Kai thought to himself. Kai fell back on his bed. "I know...I know..." He closed his eyes. Drifting into a sleep._

* * *

 _Jay walked into Cole's room. "...You called?"_

 _"I told you. Didn't I?" Cole looked over at Jay. "Heh."_

 _Jay rolled his eyes. "Whatever."_

 _"Money." Cole held his hand out._

 _Jay groaned. He pulled out a fiver. "Here."_

 _Cole took it. "Heh. All went to plan eh?"_

 _Jay nodded slightly. "I didn't think he'd do it though."_

 _"Neither did I at first...Lloyd musta done something..." Cole thought for a second. "Eh. I don't know."_

 _Jay nodded. "Well. The least we can do is see if he's okay."_

 _"Go and check." Cole said. "Turn the light off on your way out. " Cole yawned and jumped into his bed._

 _Jay shook his head and walked out switching the light off on his way out. Jay closed the door. He went to Kai's room and put his ear against the door. He heard nothing. He slowly opened it and stuck his head in. Kai...was asleep. Jay shook his head switched the light off for Kai and walked out._

* * *

 _(A/n: AYYYY Did you expect that?! Did you! Eheheheheh xD. Lel. Told you it was long. O.O ALSO! MY EXCUSE! Ahem. So...school has been a pain. My younger sis had my laptop. I was playing with my ninjago legos...xD So yeah. Sorry guys! XD I hope you enjoyed! Also! Don't scream with excitment...KRR/DR and KGF. xD but next year I'm going to America for a holiday! YAY! XD And...I'm staying somewhere with my auntie near your state. Eheheh. XD This has not been checked excuse the mistakes...all of the mistakes...I'll edit the chapter later when I'm not lazzzzzy! )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know._

 _(A.n: Ahahahahahahah xD. I laughed so hard when I read all your YES LET THE GREENFLAME BEGIN! Eheheeh. xD KGF I'll PM you the OC's dragon things! Lol. Also, I'm hiding in your closet...and yes...Green Flame is Kawaii...FORGET DEH HATERZ! XD Also for some strange reason I listen to nigthcore songs instead of the actual songs because who cares? XD This chapter hopefully won't make you cry. atleast..I hope not...XP I can't remember...did I make Kai cry yet? I think I did but Lloyd didn't see...can't remember XD My sister told me she died from cuteness in this chapter...lel idk how but yeah XD )_

* * *

 _"And rekt!" Jay yelled. He watched as Cole groaned in defeat.  
_

 _"Oh come oooon!" Cole whined._

 _"Ah. Ah! I won fair and square." Jay teased._

 _"Heh. Whatever." Cole rolled his eyes. He looked around the room._

 _"Kai and Lloyd still haven't left their rooms...in two days." Jay said before Cole did._

 _Cole turned to his friend. "I know."_

 _Zane nodded. "Want to try get them out again?"_

 _Jay and Cole nodded. They all jumped up and headed straight to Kai's door._

 _"Knock. Knock." Cole said as he knocked on the door._

 _Cole heard shuffling. The door opened. A annoyed looking Kai gave Cole the death stare._

 _Cole gulped. "Heh. Hey. Kai. You coming out your room?"_

 _"No." Kai said he slammed the door shut._

 _Cole turned around to Jay and Zane and gave them a shrug._

 _They were heading to Lloyd's room. When they got to the door it opened._

 _Lloyd stood their. He yawned. He raised an eyebrow._

 _"Lloyd. Can you come out your room? You haven't for two days..."_

 _Lloyd sigh. He took a step out his room. He then stepped back in his room. "There. I was out my room for half a second."_

 _The three boys rolled his eyes._

 _"Oh." Jay sighed annoyed._

 _"Lloyd come on. What's stopping you from coming out?" Cole asked._

 _Lloyd looked away from Cole. "...You know what."_

 _"Kai?" Zane asked._

 _Lloyd nodded a little. "Yeah...Kai..." His cheeks went pink._

 _Cole and Jay exchanged smirks. "Really? Kai...the one who kissed you two days ago?" Jay asked._

 _Lloyd's cheeks then went red. "Yes."_

 _Zane raised an eyebrow._

 _"Oh come on. Just go talk to him..." Jay said._

 _Lloyd shook his head. "Literally I can't."_

 _"Why?" Cole asked._

 _Lloyd gave him a small shrug._

 _"Lloyd..." Cole said sternly._

 _"I can't." Lloyd said._

 _"Lloyd!" Cole raised his voice._

 _"...Fine!" Lloyd groaned. He dragged himself to Kai's door._

 _He looked at the others. They smiled at him and left the hallway._

 _Lloyd knocked on the door lightly. His hands began to shake slightly._

 _He heard loud footsteps._

 _"Cole I told yo-" Kai began when he saw Lloyd he went silent._

 _Lloyd just stared at Kai. His mouth was gaped open and his red eyes were slightly wide._

 _"L-Lloyd?" He stuttered._

 _Lloyd stared._

 _He watched as Kai's cheeks went red._

 _Lloyd sighed. "The others wanted me to...talk to you."_

 _"W-Why?" Kai's throat was clogged up by emotion._

 _Lloyd shrugged._

 _"Okay..."_

 _"You've been locked away. Are you okay?" Lloyd asked._

 _"You have too..." Kai pointed out. "Are you okay?" Kai asked._

 _"I'm fine...just a bit..." Lloyd trailed off. "Why'd you do it?"_

 _Kai gulped. "Do what? I didn't do anything." He chuckled nervously._

 _"...Why did you kiss me?" Lloyd asked._

 _"I was..." Kai had the think of an excuse. "I was...dared! By Cole."_

 _Lloyd's mouth gaped open slightly. "Cole dared you?"_

 _'He believed me...good' Kai thought. He let out a sigh. "Yeah. Sorry about that..." Kai chuckled nervously._

 _Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Alright...you wanna go play video games?"_

 _Kai gulped. "Uh...yeah sure."_

 _Kai shut his bedroom door after walking out of it._

 _He followed Lloyd into the living room._

 _Everyone turned and stared._

 _"And he lives!" Nya exclaimed._

 _Kai shook his head._

 _Lloyd rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa. Kai sat next to him blushing._

 _Lloyd looked over at Jay. Who was standing by Cole in the middle of the room with a smile that said. 'I'm hiding something.'_

 _Jay chuckled awkwardly._

 _Lloyd watched as he put something behind his back. He noticed that Zane, Nya and Cole had the very same smile._

 _Kai and Lloyd exchanged looks._

 _"What?"_

 _"N-Nothing." Jay stuttered._

 _Lloyd gave him a serious look. "What are you hiding?"_

 _"Hiding I'm not hiding anything. Ahaha..." Jay chuckled nervously._

 _"What...are...you...hiding?" Lloyd asked but in a bit more of a stern tone._

 _Jay saw the serious look on his face. He exchanged looks with Cole._

 _Cole shook his head frantically._

 _"Guys. Show us. Stop being childish..." Lloyd said blankly._

 _Jay gulped. He pulled the thing behind him and held it in his hand._

 _"Paper?" Lloyd questioned whilst tilting his head._

 _Jay gave him something. Lloyd looked at Jay, before looking at Kai._

 _Kai looked at Jay._

 _Jay mouthed. 'Sorry.'_

 _Kai raised an eyebrow._

 _"What is i-..." Lloyd stopped talking._

 _He looked down at Lloyd. His mouthed dropped._

 _Everyone went silent._

 _Lloyd's eyes widened. He was holding a picture of his dad and him. A picture they took after he became good. Lloyd stared at the picture._

 _"Dad..." He said to himself in an upset tone._

 _Kai looked up at Jay. He frowned at him._

 _Jay gulped and hid behind Cole._

 _Kai looked back down at Lloyd. He watched as he dropped the picture. It fell slowly down to the ground. Lloyd stared down at the floorboards._

 _Lloyd bit his lip. 'Not now...not a good place...'_

 _He whimpered slightly. He tried to blink the tears out of his eyes, but that made it worse. Kai picked up the picture. He put it on the coffee table. He turned his head to Lloyd. Who looked up at him._

 _Kai could see he was going to cry. He gave him a sad smile. He opened his arms out. Inviting the 15 year old green ninja for a hug._

 _Lloyd accepted it. He began sobbing into Kai's jumper._

 _Everyone was silent whilst Kai played with the back of Lloyd's hair. Lloyd was on his lap gripping onto his shirt and crying. Kai had his arms wrapped around him. He couldn't hold back his blush but he payed his respects and stayed quiet for a while._

 _"It's okay..." Kai said gently. "Everything will be fine." Kai felt like he was talking to a small child. Lloyd was so fragile. He would easily break if anyone mentioned something about his family or did something to them._

 _Lloyd just sobbed. He just let it all out. Jay felt really guilty. It wasn't his fault. Zane found the picture. Lloyd just happened to walk in at the wrong time..._

 _"Kai...?" Lloyd called out for the older teen. He looked up at him slightly. Kai looked down at Lloyd a little._

 _"Hm...?"_

 _"Why is the world so cruel?" He asked in a quiet sad tone. "Why is life unfair...?"_

 _Kai didn't know how to answer that. He sighed. "Lloyd...you see. Life and the world...are unfair. They are not made to be fair...or nice. The world and life has their own ways to handle things...for example...the world can be cruel to some...and nice to others...life is unfair no matter what. Some people with get benefits off of things like death...and some don't. Some people are mistreated and are born into wrong lifes. Orphans...and homeless people, abused...killed...and so on. Some are born into the right life. Happiness...friends...family...mansions...loved..." Kai stopped talking for a moment. He exhaled a deep breath. Where was he going with this? "Sometimes...life takes it pick. It chooses who to be cruel to and who not to. The world takes it pick...kind of the same to life...some choose their own paths...but life still finds a way to destroy it. Crush it into tiny pieces...ruin others dreams by putting people into the world that will get in the way." Kai sighed. He stared down at the crying Lloyd. "It's just the way everything is..."_

 _Jay and Nya exchanged looks._

 _Zane nodded his head in agreement to Kai._

 _Cole just sighed._

 _"And you..." Kai began. "You was given a hard time. As a child, you didn't know where you was going...living alone. Stealing...trying to follow your fathers evil path. You had no clue. Now you're older, but that doesn't mean you can't cry...have your fears...feel down...it's just growing up...your life has been cruel to you. Taking away the things you care about but remember just because you're now fifteen, doesn't mean you're not a child inside." Kai poked Lloyd's chest. "What matters is that you remember...your dad...he's always here..."_

 _Kai moved his hand from Lloyd's chest. "And...he'll always will be."_

 _Lloyd sniffed. He leaned his head into Kai's chest. He stayed silent for a while. "And...what about you?"_

 _Kai was slightly surprised Lloyd brought himself into the conversation. "Me...?That's a different story. Forget about me. I don't matter right now...what matters is you."_

 _The green ninja sighed. "Well...you matter to me."_

 _Kai's mouth gaped open._

 _"I couldn't care about anyone else as much as I care for you...one night...I couldn't sleep...thinking that I'd wake up and find out you'd killed yourself because of your depression...or find out that you left and wasn't coming back. I might sound crazy but...you mean the world to me...and even though both of us have said this countless of times...we will get through it together...not even words can describe how much I care..." Lloyd looked down diagonally. His tears had let up. He spoke very quietly, not letting go of Kai's jumper._

 _Kai exchanged looks with the others._

 _Lloyd leaned his head out of Kai's chest. He looked down at the picture of his dad on the coffee table. He then looked up at Kai who had watery eyes,Lloyd can't remember that last time he saw Kai cry...  
_

 _Kai looked away from everyone and Lloyd._

 _Nobody knew what to say at this time...they were all so touched by Kai and Lloyd's words. Kai felt one of Lloyd's arms wrap around his back and rub it in a comforting manner._

 _Kai looked down at Lloyd who stared up at him with sympathy in his green eyes._

 _Kai then looked away again. He felt Lloyd tighten his grip with his right hand on Kai's shirt whilst rubbing his back with his left._

 _Lloyd then let go of Kai's shirt. He looked at the others._

 _He gave them a forced smile._

 _They all gave him a forced smile back._

 _Cole sniffed. He walked out the room. Jay followed he looked at Kai before leaving. Nya and Zane watched for a while and then left._

 _Lloyd waited for Kai to say something. He didn't..._

 _Kai turned and looked down at his friend. He gave him a very small smile. "Thanks..." He whispered._

 _Lloyd gave Kai a small yawn and replied. "Anytime..."_

 _Lloyd hopped off of Kai's lap. Kai jumped up. He held his hand out in order to help Lloyd up. Lloyd took his hand and allowed Kai to pull him up. Lloyd tripped over his own foot and landed into Kai's chest. He went red and pulled back. Kai went pink._

 _"Come on." Kai dragged Lloyd out the room._

 _Kai stopped in front of Lloyd's room. They both walked in._

 _Kai switched the light on. Kai let go of Lloyd._

 _Lloyd stared at Kai who just looked at from the corner of his eye._

 _"Night..." Kai said slowly._

 _Lloyd took a step forward. He turned around to face Kai._

 _Kai looked away from Lloyd. Lloyd sighed. "...You going to be okay?" He asked._

 _Kai looked back over at his friend. He shook his head. "No..."_

 _Lloyd sighed. "Wait here."_

 _Lloyd walked into his bathroom._

 _Kai stared at the door when it shut. He tilted his head slightly when after a few minuets Lloyd walked out wearing his green pajamas._

 _"You can stay here..." Lloyd said quietly. "I don't want you doing anything..." Lloyd looked down at Kai's arms._

 _Kai went red. "Wha-What?" He questioned._

 _"You can...stay here." Lloyd repeated but slowly this time._

 _Lloyd looked up at Kai. "I don't want you...cutting or..." Lloyd trailed off._

 _Kai sighed. He was completely red in the face. "Lloyd...you really care huh?"_

 _"Of course I care." Lloyd grabbed Kai's wrist. He dragged him over to his bed. "Top or bottom?"_

 _Kai gulped. "Either..."_

 _Lloyd shook his head. He let go of Kai's and climb into his bed. He rested his head on the pillow. "You choose." Lloyd shuffled over towards the wall._

 _Kai looked over at the door. He then looked down at Lloyd who was facing the wall. Kai sighed. He climbed into Lloyd's bed at the top lying next to him._

 _He felt something under his head. He lifted his head up and put his hand under the pillow. He pulled out...a knife. He sighed, "Lloyd...?"_

 _Kai watched Lloyd turn over._

 _Lloyd's eyes widened when he saw what Kai was holding._

 _Kai sighed. "That's were you've been hiding it?"_

 _Lloyd nodded._

 _"Oh Lloyd...what am I going to do with you?" Kai shook his head. He put the knife down on the floor he used he leg to kick it under the bed._

 _"I won't do anything. I can go back to my room." Kai lied._

 _Lloyd shook his head. "No. You are staying. Don't leave. I will stay awake until you fall asleep." He yawned._

 _Kai sighed. He went red. "If the others see..."_

 _"Who cares. It's not like we're going out." Lloyd rolled his eyes._

 _Kai gulped._

 _"It's not like we love each other." Lloyd huffed._

 _Kai chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah...right. Right."_

 _Lloyd sighed. "Go to sleep."_

 _Kai sighed. He rolled over to face Lloyd._

 _He noticed his eyes lids were drooping._

 _Kai smiled to himself. He shook his head. He closed his own eyes and he heard the light switch off as he fell asleep._

* * *

 _(A/n; Oh my lord. My hands hurt and that wasn't even a long chapter. For the love of Lloyd my god my hands...AHHHHH! XD. Hope you enjoyed!)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ninjago: Somebody that I used to know._

 _(A/n: Soo... Me: Finally. I can update. *Turns on laptop* ... *Go on Fanfiction and tries to log in* *gets Error 503* What the...? Sister: Sis! Have you got the 503 error? Me: Yeah? Why? Sister: I can't log into Fanfiction! Me: Same...AWWWWWWW That means I can't update! and I JUST got the chance! Sister: UGH! *next day* Me: This better work... *tries to log into Fanfiction and it works* OMG YES! xD So yeah. Fanfiiction was down when I had a chance to update. Lol sorry...ALSO about Christmas Colors. I have serious writers block, even ideas don't help...I mean IT WILL be updated, I hope but give me time...I am busy XD My Internet also died! Also. Did not RE CHECK this chapter. I was tired.)  
_

* * *

 _Kai slowly opened his eyes. He heard quiet snores. He turned his head towards them. "Oh, it's just Lloyd." He turned his head away and looked at the ceiling. Kai blinked twice. "Wait...Just Lloyd?" He turned his head back to his friend. He screamed and tumbled backwards out of the bed, flipping over in the process and landing face first into Lloyd's carpet. He also woke up Lloyd._

 _Lloyd shot up from his bed. He saw Kai lying on the floor. "Kai? What are you doing?"_

 _Kai rolled over at held his nose. "Aw. My nose." He sounded funny._

 _Lloyd snickered._

 _"What?"_

 _"You sound funny." Lloyd snickered again._

 _Kai gave him a dull look, but soon after he smiled glad he made Lloyd smile a little. "Right okay." He let go of his nose._

 _"You fell out the bed." Lloyd shook his head. "Didn't you?"_

 _"No." Kai went light pink. "I saw you next to me and screamed."_

 _"Hey?! I'm not THAT ugly!" Lloyd yelled._

 _"No you're not ugly at all." Kai said without thinking, getting up from the floor._

 _Lloyd went bright pink. "What?"_

 _Kai blinked. "Whaa? I said nothing!" Kai lied._

 _Lloyd gulped. Pretending he didn't hear what Kai said. Lloyd climbed out from his bed. He stretched and yawned._

 _Kai watched in silence as he walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him._

 _Kai grabbed his nose again. "Ow that fricken hurt!" He let go. He mind traced back to what he found before he fell asleep. Kai looked under Lloyd's bed. The knife wasn't there anymore. Kai frowned. He looked at the bathroom door. He walked up to it. He went to knock but he stopped and listened. It was quiet. A little too quiet._

 _Kai suspected something. He knocked on the door. "Lloyd?"_

 _Kai heard something drop. It made a loud 'Clink' kind of sound._

 _"Uh? Y-Yeah?" Lloyd answered._

 _"What are you doing?" Kai asked._

 _"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Lloyd answered quickly._

 _Kai didn't believe him. Open the door."_

 _Lloyd went silent. 'Crap...' He thought._

 _"Lloyd. I will break the door down. Open it." Kai demanded._

 _Lloyd quickly picked up what Kai had kicked under the bed last night. The knife he had been using to cut his wrists and and arms. He looked around frantically before running over to his washing basket and shoving the knife in there._

 _"Lloyd! Open the damn door!" Kai yelled._

 _Lloyd gulped. He turned on the cold water and shoved his arm under the tap. he had to clench his eyes shut, it stung. He dried off his arm and turned the cold tap off, pulling his sleeve down in the process._

 _Lloyd walked over to the door shaking slightly. He opened it._

 _Kai stood there with his arms folded. "..." He growled._

 _'Does he know?' Lloyd asked himself mentally._

 _Kai tapped his foot on the ground. "What. Did. You. Do. With. The. Knife?!" He asked Lloyd very sternly._

 _"N-Nothing." Lloyd lied, looking over at the washing basket slightly._

 _Kai followed his eye line. He walked past Lloyd and looked though the basket, he pulled out the blade, which still had blood on it. He frowned at Lloyd._

 _"Lloyd..." Kai said sternly._

 _Lloyd gulped._

 _Kai sighed angrily, before throwing the knife into the wall besides Lloyd._

 _Lloyd's eyes widened. "Wha? Why'd you d-do that?" He stuttered._

 _Kai stayed silent, giving Lloyd the death stare. The blood from the knife trickled down the wall._

 _Lloyd gulped, he was actually scared of Kai right now...that was NOT normal._

 _Lloyd backed up against the wall._

 _Kai just stared at him, letting his eyes do all the talking._

 _Kai walked out. Leaving Lloyd alone. Lloyd gulped..._

* * *

 _Kai stormed off into the living room, he was greeted with._

 _"He's a blue."_

 _"She's a red."_

 _"And I'm PINK!"_

 _Kai raised an eyebrow. 'Oh.' The guys were watching a film..._

 _The boys began laughing. (A/n: If anyone gets that quote. You are AMAZING!)_

 _Kai shook his head still enraged. He turned and walked out the room._

 _Kai sighed angrily when he met up with Lloyd in the hallway._

 _Lloyd gulped._

 _Kai saw the fear in his eyes. He suddenly felt guilty, but he kept his angry face on.  
_

 _Lloyd gulped again and took a step back._

 _Kai let out a very heavy breath._

 _He looked away for a second before letting out a very loud angry groan. Which attracted the attention of the others._

 _They came running over to the door way._

 _Jay stood in front with Cole, and Zane and Nya stood just behind._

 _Lloyd stared at Kai in fear._

 _"Oh my GOD!" Kai clenched his fists. He let out another angry groan._

 _Jay and Cole exchanged looks._

 _Kai clenched his teeth and punched the wall. His fist went straight through. When he did so, Jay jumped into Cole's arms._

 _Cole caught him and stared at Kai with his eyes wide._

 _Kai breathed heavily before pulling his fist out of the hard, now broken, wooden wall. A few drops of blood fell to the ground when he put his fist down to his side._

 _Lloyd took a shaky step back. "Shit..." He cursed quietly._

 _Kai opened his eyes. They were teary._

 _Lloyd saw his eyes tear up. His mouth gaped open slightly._

 _Kai turned on his heels and stormed off into his room, slamming the door shut. When he did so the top hinge came off the door._

 _Everyone looked at each other complete surprise on their faces. Cole looked at Jay who was in his arms. He dropped him._

 _"OW!" Jay yelled._

 _Cole snickered._

 _"What was wrong with him?" Zane asked peering through the hold in the wall._

 _Lloyd shook violently. He was scared...of Kai..._

 _Cole noticed his shaking friend. "Lloyd?" He reached out and tapped his shoulder._

 _Lloyd yelped and clenched his eyes closed._

 _Cole retracted his hand with shock on his face. "L-Lloyd?"_

 _Lloyd turned slowly to Cole. "W-what have I done?" He asked him._

 _Cole and Zane exchanged confused looks._

 _"This is all my fault..." Lloyd grabbed a lot of his hair and looked down at the ground. "Shit...what have I done. I drove Kai mad..."_

 _"No...you did-"_

 _"Yes I did!" Lloyd raised his voice cutting Nya off. He looked up at all of them. "I drove his mad. My problems drove...him mad."_

 _Cole gulped._

 _"I made Kai angry...I..." Lloyd began breathing heavily...his breaths then became panicky._

 _Zane began to worry as he read his heart beat. "Lloyd...calm down."_

 _They all jumped as they heard a loud smashing noise._

 _"Kai..." They all said in sync with a sad tone to their voices._

 _The door fell completely off the hinges._

 _"I'll go talk to him." Zane said calmly._

 _He walk out from behind everyone and stepped over the broken door._

 _Kai was banging his head on the wall. Thud. Thud. Thud._

 _Zane sighed and pulled him away. Kai tugged out of his grip. He turned to his nindroid friend._

 _Zane have him a small smile._

 _Kai just stared coldly at him._

 _Zane's sighed. "You know why I'm here."_

 _Kai nodded._

 _"How are you feeling?"_

 _"I want...to strangle someone...until their face goes purple and until I squeeze the last of the life out of them...then I want to skin them alive...and drag them by a tra-"_

 _"Okay! Okay!" Zane said quickly. He didn't want to hear anymore of that._

 _"You're angry I understand. Maybe go take out your anger on a punching bag."_

 _Kai nodded slowly._

 _Zane walked away leaving Kai. He stepped over the door._

 _Zane looked over at Lloyd. He was shaking. Zane shook his head. "Everything will be alright." He said as he walked past him._

 _Cole and Jay exchanged looks and went back to watching their movie, Nya joining them._

 _Lloyd stared at the broken door._

 _Kai walked out his doorway. He looked over at Lloyd from the corner of his eye._

 _Lloyd's face filled with fear. He backed away slowly, very slowly is was shaking._

 _Kai felt his heart break. Smash! Boom! Shattered. He couldn't believe the way Lloyd was looking at him...did he really scare him THAT much?_

 _Kai let out a shaky breath. He looked over at Lloyd._

 _Lloyd gulped and his shaking speed increased._

 _Kai walked over to him._

 _Kai stared at him with a blank face, but inside he was breaking._

 _Lloyd breathed in a panic manor._

 _Kai opened his mouth. "Sorry."_

 _Lloyd flinched when Kai lifted his hands._

 _Kai stared at him a sad like expression slowly appearing on his face._

 _Lloyd stared back at him his legs began shaking._

 _"I wasn't going to hit you..." Kai said gently._

 _Lloyd breathed heavily. Too scared to speak._

 _Kai lowered his hands. He blinked twice before realizing what he had JUST done. He looked over at the wall he broke, and then the door._

 _"Oh my god..."_

 _He then looked at Lloyd. He heart broke again. A rush of guilt and sadness came over Kai._

 _Kai let out a small sigh._

 _Lloyd's breaths were loud and very shaky as if he had just seen a ghost. "K-K...K-Kai?" He said slowly and shakily. His voice quiet._

 _Kai's mouths gaped open. Was Lloyd having a panic attack. Lloyd looked as if he could barely breath. "Yes?" Kai answered._

 _"I-I...I-I'm S-S-Sorry.." Lloyd said his legs slowly giving away. He looked up at Kai._

 _Kai's eyes widened he had never seen Lloyd more scared in his life. (A/n: Poor Lloyd xP)_

 _Lloyd gulped and bit his lip._

 _"No. I'm sorry." Kai said gently._

 _Lloyd breathing began slowly down, but he still shook._

 _"I shouldn't of got so mad. I should of acted like an adult about it." Kai looked away from Lloyd ashamed. He could hear his sharp breaths._

 _Lloyd gulped. "I-I should of..." He trailed off._

 _Kai looked at him, pulling something from his pocket._

 _Lloyd watched him. "I should of...stopped." He took deep breathes trying to calm himself down._

 _Kai handed Lloyd something, he then turned on his heels and walked into his room._

 _Lloyd stared down at what he was given. It was the picture of Lloyd and his dad, but this one was different...it had the whole group. The whole family._

 _Cole. Jay. Zane. Nya. Sensei Wu. Himself. Kai. Garmadon. Misako._

 _Lloyd stared at the picture. He turned it over. He read the text on the back. "No matter what. We are forever here and in your hearts~ From Kai." Lloyd looked up at Kai's bedroom 'door'._

 _He then looked back at the picture. "Oh Kai...I'm sorry..." He sighed sadly. He turned around and walked into his room._

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry about the long update. OMG MY INTERNET DIED DX I WAS LONELY FOR AGESSSSS! I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! BUT omg thank GOD for DVD PLAYERS AND NINJAGO DVDS! XDD LOL You can guess what I did! XP Remember that quote. He's a blue? She's a red. AND IM PINK! I fyou get tht! OMG I WILL OVE YOU FOREVER! XD  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. This is Otaku. Green-hat2001's friend. I'm sorry to bring this to you all but Green's stories will no longer continue. Sadly she has passed away. She was very ill. It's the reason she hasn't been posting as much as usual. I'm very sorry to bring this to you all. She wanted me to. She told be a few days before she passed to tell "her friends" as she said that she has passed. I have a few words from her, she wrote it on paper a couple days before she passed.

"Hey everyone. If my friend has posted this and did as I asked. I have passed on. I am now in a better place above you all. I will be watching over you. Thank you for everything. You've all been so nice and supported me. Thank you. Three people in particular have done a lot for me. Helped me through a lot. I am really sorry but I couldn't fight my illness. I am so sorry I let all of you down! I want my friend to post this on all of my unfinished stories. I am so so so sorry. I will miss you all up there. I couldn't fight it anymore. So I gave in. This won't be read until I die. So. I am sorry. So. So. sorry. Everyone. Please. Forgive me and, goodbye, Thank you."

There it is everyone. He note to everyone. Thank you for all the support for my friend.

For my best friend I leave her favourite song. watch?v=1G5qULxlw9A

Thank you everyone. ~OtakuDemonOfBlue :)


End file.
